Lament of the Sinners
by Milley Black
Summary: AU!Fantasy, DESTIEL. Bienvenue à l'Eden! Ville calme, prospère, pleine de monstres et basant son commerce là dessus: parfaite quand tout le monde suit le système. Les Winchester, clandestins, apprendront à leurs frais que ce qui est dit n'est pas forcément ce qui est. Surtout lorsqu'ils se feront remarquer par ceux qui régissent la ville et rencontreront Castiel.
1. 0 - Born Again

***ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu***

**Bonjour à tous! Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire, à part que je suis vraiment anxieuse au sujet de cette fanfic. Je bosse dessus depuis des mois pour en créer l'univers qui met du temps à s'installer et c'est la première vraie fanfic dans l'univers de Supernatural que je me permets d'écrire. **

**J'espère réussir à tenir un mode de publication assez régulier, pour l'instant, j'essayeras de vous fournir un chapitre tous les quinze jours... ça ira, huh? Je pense juste publier le chapitre 1 rapidement car il introduit un peu l'univers (même si celui-ci se découvre chapitre par chapitre)**

**Alors, huh, introduisons la fanfic?**

**Titre: Lament of the Sinners**

**Paring: Destiel (purement et simplement en fait, l'univers est surtout là pour accueillir ce couple)**

**Disclamé: Supernatural, leur cast et surtout son équipe de production (Sara Gamble, Erick Kripe, Robert Singer.. I owe you too much) ainsi que le roman "Angel" de L.A. Weatherly qui m'a aidé à combler des vides et "Le petit guide des Anges" de Francis Melville où j'ai pompé 80% de mes informations. Aussi, vous découvrirez à chaque chapeau de chapitre la chanson qui m'a le plus inspiré pour le chapitre, ou celle qui m'y fait le plus penser.**

**Rating: M.**  
**Pour une fois que je voulais faire un rating T, je fais soudainement des scènes glauques. Je suis maudite. **

**Résumé: AU!Fantasy/Fantastique. Bienvenue à l'Eden! Ville calme, prospère, pleine de monstres et basant son commerce là dessus: parfaite quand tout le monde suit le système. Les Winchester, clandestins, apprendront à leurs frais que ce qui est dit n'est pas forcément ce qui est. Surtout lorsqu'ils se feront remarquer par ceux qui régissent la ville et rencontreront Castiel. **

**Oui c'est du Destiel, je vous jure, mais je sais pas trop comment introduire Castiel dans le résumé :O Donc au final, on apprend pas du tout l'histoire dans le résumé *sifflote* :D *vousverrezbiendonc***

* * *

**Prologue : Born Again**

_« __Sans avoir fait un pas dans le purgatoire profond, mes épaules tremblent.__  
__L'ennui de vivre est distinctement coloré.__ »_

_(Born - D'espairsRay)_

C'était un jour qui avait commencé comme les autres. Un jour où le soleil brillait sur les plaines vertes, d'une lueur étincelante. Le village laissait les bruits des rires, des exclamations de voix, ou des hennissements d'animaux donner une atmosphère de cohabitation. Ce jour là, tout le monde vivait heureux.

C'était le jour avant que la fin ne commence.

Il existait une rumeur, un murmure, chuchoté comme les brises du vent entre les arbres. C'était tellement absurde que personne ne venait à y croire. Si bien que ce monde rieur se retrouva basculer lorsque le vent devint une tempête.

C'était au moment où la nuit tombait que ça arrivait pour la première fois. D'abord, l'odeur de la paille qui avait prit feu. Les plus courageux s'étaient d'abord précipité vers les granges, craignant une bougie qui ne se serait pas éteint. Mais à peine étaient-ils arrivé sur les lieux que la maison voisine explosa, les roches assommant les plus braves qui étaient restés à l'arrière.

La joie se changea en panique, la peur s'éparpilla dans la cité comme si le feu avait été jeté sur une traîné de poudre. Bientôt la grange n'était plus la seule bâtisse en feu, les pierres s'effondraient de toutes parts : il n'y avait nul part où courir, où s'enfuir. Certains tentaient d'éteindre le feu mais tout était vain. Ils ne pouvaient plus se battre contre le destin.

Au milieu de la foule se tenait Emmanuel, étonnamment calme compte tenu de la situation. Il ne se laissa pas dépasser par les événements et regardait dans toutes les direction. À droite, à gauche. Il ne cherchait pas à survivre dans l'immédiat, mais à trouver la source de ce problème. Il était beaucoup plus posé que les autres, il avait beau se faire bousculer, il ne bronchait pas, les sens en alerte, essayant de s'isoler des cris parasites. Il voulait entendre, comprendre afin de régler les choses.

Ce n'était pas la curiosité qui l'animait, mais le désir puissant de vouloir aider les autres. Les cris l'empêchaient de se concentrer, alors il se mit à courir.

Et il courait.

Il courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, là où le village était assez en pente pour voir les choses de plus haut. Il courait dans le sens inverse du flux de la foule, manquant de trébucher lorsqu'il en venait à ralentir. Mais il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, oh non, il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Il devait rester calme et analyser lui même la situation. S'il se laissait submergé par la panique qui touchait ses bras, tout le monde serait perdu.

Soudain, un hurlement à en glacer le sang déchira le ciel rouge au couché du soleil. Emmanuel se figea, sentant les frissons lui monter dans la nuque avant de se remettre à courir dans la direction du bruit, la même direction qu'il empruntait depuis un moment. On entendait soudain différentes mélodies de cris. La panique avait laissé à l'horreur son chant solo avant de la rejoindre dans un chœur cacophonique. Emmanuel avait la tête qui tournait et l'estomac à l'envers lorsqu'il arriva finalement à l'origine du pire son qu'il ait pu entendre.

Au pied d'une battisse en feu était couché une femme, la robe trempée du sang qui coulait encore de sa gorge. Elle était encore vivante – ça se voyait par son torse qui était toujours agité de spasme, se raccrochant éperdument à la vie – mais elle n'en avait plus pour plus longtemps. Sous la coupure profonde, il y avait une sorte de bassine en pierre, récoltant le sang, dans la main d'une femme aux cheveux blonds et au sourire fier. De là où il était, Emmanuel arrivait à l'entendre murmurer des incantations dont les sonorités lui étaient vaguement familière.

-Dégage !

Emmanuel lutta contre l'odeur nauséabonde de mort pour s'avancer, mais à peine avait-il fait un pas que la blonde tandis la main avec un sourire malin. Il sentit ses cotes se tordre et se briser en un instant et il s'écroula au sol, incapable de parler d'avantage, de bouger. Il sentait ses os se casser, se déplacer les uns contre les autres. Il s'effondra au sol, sa vue se brouillant, le regard tourné vers la Mort qui prenait la femme qu'il ne pouvait sauver.

Les images floues qui se retrouvaient devant son regard ne pouvaient être issus que de ses cauchemars, où toutes personnes reproduisaient ce qu'avait fait la blonde, sur d'autres corps. La panique avait quitté les cris et tout ce qu'il entendait c'était les hurlements d'un dernier souffle et ses côtes qui se brisaient encore et encore. Et alors que tout commençait à s'assombrir, il vit soudain une grande lumière blanche au delà du voile qui se formait devant ses yeux. De nouvelles exclamations se joignirent à l'agonie, et il n'arrivait même plus à distinguer ce que c'était, de quoi il s'agissait.

Peut être même qu'il s'en fichait.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était passé, mais il se demandait réellement ce que faisait celle qui venait toujours les chercher dans ce genre d'événements. Il vit des formes flous s'arrêter devant lui et sentit quelqu'un se rapprocher de lui. Il entendait des bruits sourds qui n'avait pas tellement de consonance particulière, avant de ressentir une douleur vive dans son corps, il ne savait exactement où. La douleur était telle qu'il se mit à hurler, si fort que ça lui faisait encore plus mal. Petit à petit, il sentait la douleur se centrer dans son ventre et sa vue fut plus nette. Pendant un instant il aperçu le visage d'un homme mal rasé avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient.

* * *

-Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée Balthazar ?

-Je n'allais quand même pas le laisser au milieu de tous ces cadavres, non ? C'était le seul d'à peut près « sauvable ».

-On devrait sûrement noter dans les mémoires le jour où Balthazar a agit pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui même...

-Ahah, très drôle Uriel !

Emmanuel cligna des yeux une fois. Puis une seconde fois. La lumière l'aveugla pendant un instant, avant qu'il commence à apercevoir des formes floues. Il était couché au sol en dehors de son village – il le savait car il ne voyait plus les lumières de feux, qu'il avait la forme sombre d'arbres autour d'eux et que la surface sur laquelle il était couché était dure, n'ayant rien à voir avec l'herbe qu'il connaissait si bien – et devant lui, il y avait des hommes, en cercle. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'il s'était réveillé.

-En tout cas, il est en vie. Conclu le moins grand, abordant une grande veste noire et une ombre blonde sur le visage.

C'était le même qui s'était moqué.. la même voix.. Balthazar ? Qui s'appelait encore comme ça de nos jours ?

-Ca on en sait rien, soupira une petite femme aux cheveux blonds.

-Deux bras, deux jambes, une âme intact... Vivant quoi ! S'exclama Balthazar en croisant les jambes. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus, Hester?

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Balthazar, murmura la femme. On ne peut rien faire avant que Michael nous donne son avis.

-Il ne devrait plus tarder, rapporta l'homme à la peau noire et la voix suave.

Emmanuel commençait réellement à se demander ce qu'il se passait. Plus il retrouvait ses esprits et plus les images devenaient claires, plus il se disait qu'il devait partir d'ici. Il fallait qu'il se lève, quitte à se faire mal, frotter ses cotes cassés les unes contre les autres.

Etrange.

Il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur.

Au lieu de le rassurer, cela ne fit que paniquer Emmanuel. Non. Il n'avait pas rêvé la douleur. Il n'avait pas rêvé le massacre. La présence de Balthazar en était la preuve, ça ne pouvait pas...

Il tenta de se redresser et il bougea. Mais au moment de se redresser, il sentit une douleur vive dans son ventre. Il ravala une plainte, mais c'était trop tard, le trio venait de se retourner pour le regarder.

Seul Balthazar s'élança vers lui avec un sourire.

-Hey, salut mon vieux ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! T'en tire une tronche dis donc !

-Arrête un peu, Balthazar, commanda Uriel en se rapprochant à son tour l'allure sévère. Tu vas lui faire peur.

Peur, oui, Emmanuel était effrayé. Il tentait de garder son calme, de ne pas laisser transparaître sa crainte. Son regard passa entre les trois personnes, son cœur battant dans ses tempes au rythme de sa panique. La femme eut un sourire qui lui glaça le sang : il n'avait rien de chaleureux et semblait clairement lui dire de ne pas faire de faux pas.

-Tu ne devrais pas trop te mouvoir pour l'instant, dit Hester calmement. Tu ne t'es pas encore remit de l'Infusion de Balthazar.

-L'-L'infusion... ?

C'était la première fois qu'Emmanuel ouvrait la bouche depuis qu'il était avec eux et il sentait sa gorge sèche. En prenant conscience de sa voix, il pensait soudainement à son village, à ce massacre.

-Où sommes nous ?! Enchaina-t-il. Où sous les autres ? Où est le village ?

-Tout doux, petit guépard, tout doux. Dit Balthazar avec un sourire qui s'assombrit. Tu viens à peine de reprendre des forces.

-Tout le monde est mort. Annonça Uriel d'une voix neutre. Le village a été décimé.

Emmanuel sentit une boule tomber dans son estomac et il se contracta. Il n'avait certes pas de famille, ni vraiment d'ami, mais l'idée qu'il ne restait que lui ne l'aider pas à ce sentir mieux. Il resta assis, en état de choc, souffrant du mal du survivant. Il ne parvenait pas à penser à des questions logiques (qui avait fait ça ? Comment s'y sont ils pris ? Pourquoi nous?), il ne voyait même pas le regard accablé de Balthazar, celui calculateur de Hester, et la sévérité d'Uriel. Il fut ramener à la réalité quand le blond lui tapa sur l'épaule.

-Allé, va, pleurs pas ! Toi t'es en vie ! Michael voudra sûrement t'avoir à nos coté !

-Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, le cassa Hester. Nous n'allons pas le laisser non plus, suite à...

-Oh ça va ! la coupa Balthazar d'un mouvement de main. On ne va pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, ou la plaie autour du couteau, si tu veux...

-Balthazar... le réprimanda Uriel.

Le blond haussa les épaules, gardant sa main sur Emmanuel. Lui était perdu. Ces conversations n'avaient aucun sens et il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait plus comprendre. Il y eut un bruit un peu derrière des arbres et Hester se retourna, les bras croisés.

-Il est là.

Le dénommé Michael avait l'air plus jeune, mais il dégageait de lui une assurance qui ne pouvait que lui attribuer le rôle d'un chef. Ses cheveux noirs, ses grands yeux bleus, sa peau blanche : tout semblaient ressortir et imposer son respect à la lumière de la lune. Il posa d'abord son regard sur Emmanuel et celui-ci se sentit passé au peigne fin.

-Tu es celui que Balthazar à sauver de la mort, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il d'une voix douce.

Il se rapprocha et Balthazar se dégagea avec une sorte de respect, emportant avec lui le calme qu'avait encore Emmanuel. Ce que Michael imposait développait chez Emmanuel un mouvement violent, comme un serpent qui se dressait au plus profond de lui. Ses muscles se contractaient comme un soldat face à son supérieur, craignant sa réprimande. Peut être était-ce accentué par la façon dont Hester et Uriel avaient changé leurs attitudes, les yeux rivés sur cet homme. Pourtant, Michael avait un sourire bienveillant. Un sourire bienveillant auquel Emmanuel ne voulait et ne pouvait pas croire. Michael posa sa main sur la joue d'Emmanuel et il s'immobilisa, crispé, incapable de bouger.

-Ton visage me semble familier.. murmura-t-il en caressant ses trais.

Il resta un moment à l'observer, calculateur. Le fond de ses yeux ne semblait montrer qu'une douceur menteuse. Il se tourna vers Uriel. Celui-ci se redressa immédiatement. Ils semblaient avoir une discussion en échangeant des regards, puis, il posa son regard sur Hester et réédita la même chose. Seul Balthazar n'eut pas à donner son avis.

-N'y a-t-il pas une place qui s'est libéré dans nos rangs, il y a quelques années ? Demanda finalement à Michael en se tournant vers le dénommé Uriel, la main toujours sur la joue d'Emmanuel.

-Si, répondit celui-ci de sa voix grave. Le dernier parti était Castiel.

-Castiel hein... ?

Michael réfléchit, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de l'effrayé qu'il avait sous sa coupe. Un petit sourire, doux, calme, trompeur se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il prit délicatement le poignet d'Emmanuel et posa sa main sur son ventre, réanimant la douleur qui s'atténuait.

-A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu seras Castiel.


	2. 1 - A Fighter by his Trade

**Bien le bonsoir! :D**

**Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier Marianclea et Maastika pour vos reviews et merci à tous ceux qui se sont penchés sur cette fanfic sans laisser de reviews :D**

**Huh, vu que je ne peux pas te répondre par mail, Maastika: merci pour cette gentille review et je suis contente que l'univers te plaise! J'ai en effet tout l'univers bien en tête mais il ne reste plus qu'à réussir à le montrer. **

**Donc, mention spéciale pour ce chapitre? Pas nécessairement. C'est préparatoire de l'univers et... et le reste ce sera à vous de vous en faire un avis!**

**Disclamé: Supernatural ne m'appartient pas comme c'est le cas de leur personnage. La chanson du début appartient à Simon & Garfunkel**

**Rating: M pour le langage.**

**J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment et pardon pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe! **

**A dans quinze jours pour une suite!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: A Fighter by his Trade**

_« Il porte le souvenir de chaque gants qui l'ont mit au sol et qui l'ont brisé jusqu'à ce qu'il pleurs sa colère et sa honte._

_Je pars mais le combattant reste.__ »_

_(The boxer – Simon & Garfunkel)_

_Un demi-millénaire plus tard_.

Dans le champs de blé du vieux Kant, ce soir là, il y avait beaucoup trop de mouvement. Une moissonneuse qui ne s'est pas éteinte comme elle l'aurait dû ? Un quelconque autre problème d'ordre mécanique ?

Pas du tout.

A vrai dire, c'était, comme il était coutume dans ce monde, une histoire de monstre. De vampire, d'ailleurs. Un homme, très grand, des cheveux bruns tombant au milieu de sa nuque, aux yeux verts écarquillés par la panique courrait. Il allait vite, tentant de fuir au milieu du champ, poursuivit par une ombre terrifiante au creux de la nuit. Il regardait derrière lui à chaque fois qu'il dépassait cinq brins, jusqu'au moment où il tomba au sol.

Il eut à peine le temps de se redresser que l'odeur nauséabonde d'une haleine putride se glissa sous ses narines et vint lui empoisonner l'atmosphère. Sur le coup, il suffoqua légèrement. Il devait tuer la créature, la tuer avant d'être tué.

L'initiative ne fut pas de lui; à vrai dire, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de récupérer son couteau. Pourtant, la tête de la créature tomba au sol en un bruit sourd. Immédiatement, ses nerfs se détendirent, son souffle se fit saccadé. L'adrénaline s'estompait et son corps s'emplissait d'un sentiment post-panique. Il put enfin porter ses yeux sur son aîné, au dessus de lui, rencontrant son regard verts inquiets contrastant avec le sourire amusé de son visage.

-Toujours à l'heure, Dean! ironisa-t-il en jetant le corps à coté de lui.

-Tu sais que cette couleur te va à ravir Sammy? Je t'assure, tu devrais en faire la couleur de ton nouveau rouge à lèvre.

Samuel Winchester gronda et tandis sa main vers son frère aîné, et celui-ci l'attrapa gaiement. Une fois debout, ils regardèrent tout deux le cadavres de la créature fraîchement abattue.

-C'est Sam. Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait? demanda le plus jeune - paradoxalement le plus grand - en récupérant son souffle.

-Ce qu'on fait toujours, Sammy: y foutre le feu.

-J'ai fait le plus gros du travail! répliqua immédiatement le jeune frère. Je prends la tête, tu t'occupes du corps!

-Hey! D'habitude, on le met en jeu!

-J'ai couru tout le village pour lui échapper, c'est la moindre des choses! indiqua Sam en haussant les épaules. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps?

-Bébé refusait de démarrer. gronda Dean en faisant la moue. Elle a besoin de repos, tout comme moi.

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu n'es pas une voiture.

-Et pourtant, qu'est-ce que je le voudrais là, dans l'immédiat. C'est pas du vampire de seconde zone! Franchement Sammy, tu aurais pu l'amener dans un endroit désert ou quoi!

-Techniquement, c'est désert. C'est pour ça que tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'en occuper toi même, n'est-ce pas?

Dean soupira d'agacement mais admit sa défaite. Après tout, c'était comme ça que ça marchait, quand il mettait pour une énième fois la vie de son frère en danger.

-Très bien! capitula-t-il. Mais hors de question de traîner ce corps dans mon bébé!

-Deal?

-Deal.

Le cadet eut alors un grand sourire enfantin et s'empara de la tête de la créature qui, dix minutes plus tôt, avait voulu la sienne.

* * *

Le matin n'allait pas tarder à se lever lorsque les deux frères arrivèrent enfin devant une vieille baraque miteuse. L'aîné claqua la porte de sa voiture, une magnifique Impala qu'il surnommait Bébé, et lustra amoureusement un bout de la carrosserie. Sam leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

-Allé, Joli Coeur, on rentre! Tu ferras l'amour à ta voiture plus tard.

Dean fit la moue mais fini par suivre son frère vers la vieille baraque.

Arrivé à la porte, ils frappèrent de façon irrégulière. Enfin, ils ouvrirent et se dirigèrent directement dans le salon, enlevant leurs vestes.

-J'espère que tu as des tartes, Bobby, j'ai une faim de loup! s'exclama Dean, avant de soudainement se baisser pour éviter de justesse un couteau.

-Tu m'as pris pour qui, idjits?! répliqua une grosse voix bourru. Un cuisto toujours prêt pour toi?

-Ce n'était pas mon intention, Chewi.

Sam leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel mais étira ses lèvres en voyant l'homme à barbe sortir de la cuisine avec trois bouteilles de bières. Aussitôt, il en envoya une à Dean et l'autre à Sam avant d'ouvrir la sienne.

-Me comparer à un ours, il ne manquait plus que ça!

-C'est un Wookie... pouffa Sam en voyant l'air offusqué de son frère.

-Même poils. Alors votre chasse?

-Pour une chasse à laquelle Dean m'a _encore_ forcé à participer, j'ai _encore_ eu plus à faire que lui.

-Tout doux, ma belle, t'étais pas solo, marmonna Dean. Et je ne t'ai forcé à rien!

Bobby soupira et traça pour aller s'asseoir sur son fauteuil dans la salle voisine. La conversation allait dégénérer dans trois, deux, un...

-Forcé à rien? Oui, bien sur, venir me kidnapper à la sortie du proxis, c'est vraiment « ne forcer à rien ».

-Kidnapper, kidnapper, tu vas un peu vite en besogne quand même!

-Dude, tu m'as sauté dessus et tu m'as forcé à rentrer dans la voiture!

-Désolée d'avoir à te l'admettre, mais tu es beaucoup trop grand pour que je puisse faire ça sans que tu n'y mettes de la volonté!

-De la volonté ! Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre ! Et tu vas me dire que le bleu que tu as sur le bras tu l'as eu contre le vampire que tu n'as même pas affronté?

-Tu as toujours été trop impulsif, Sammy, c'est pas ma faute!

-Est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter de vous engueuler, idjits? soupira Bobby en posant sa bouteille sur sa tempe.

Les deux frères s'étaient pourtant déjà mit dans le mode « je te fais la gueule et je m'y tiens ». Sam arborait d'ailleurs sa plus belle Bitch Face. Leur presque père les regarda du coin de l'oeil, attendant le moment où...

-Ok, Bobby! s'exclama Dean en se rapprochant de lui. Peux-tu rappeler à Sam pourquoi ce qu'on fait est important?

... où l'un des deux sortira une remarque tout à fait stupide.

-Très bien! gronda Sam en se rapprochant à son tour. Et tu pourrais dire à Dean pourquoi je ne veux pas de cette vie où on risque de mourir à chaque instant?!

-C'est la vie d'un chasseur, mon vieux! gronda Dean. A quoi tu t'attendais?!

-A ce que tu ne me fasses pas vivre la vie d'un chasseur et ENCORE MOINS celle d'un chasseur clandestin! Tu sais pourtant que ce qu'on fait est illégal!

-POURQUOI on l'a envoyé à la FAC?!

-FERMEZ LA VOUS DEUX!

Les deux frères se turent immédiatement. Bobby posa sa bouteille de bière et se leva, se rapprochant de sa grande bibliothèque.

-Assis, tous les deux! aboya-t-il en pointant le canapé.

-Oh, Bobby, c'est b- commença Dean.

-Assis ou je te fais un deuxième trou de balle.

Les deux frères succombèrent d'un même mouvement, le regard pointé sur Bobby. A cet instant, Bobby revoyait les deux enfants qu'il avait pratiquement élevé, lorsque leur père venait les déposer à la porte après le cancer de leur mère. Ces deux enfants qui avaient découvert ses livres de chasse et qui l'avait écouté aveuglément pour devenir ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui, âgé de 27 et 23 ans.

-Les créatures qui arpentent ce monde sont diverses et variées, commença-t-il en cherchant une page dans son livre.

-Ca me fait terriblement penser à quelque chose comme début d'histoire ça. murmura Dean à son cadet.

-C'est l'histoire qu'il nous raconte tout le temps quand on s'engueule sur la chasse, gémit Sam en retour.

-Je me disais aussi que je ne pouvais pas l'avoir entendu dans un mauvais porn. Bobby, c'est bon!

-On la connaît cette histoire! ajouta Sam.

-Tu vas pas nous...

_**CLAP**_! - Le livre tomba sur la table.

-Silence, idjits! gronda Bobby d'un air sévère Vous êtes les deux seuls à blâmer! _TU_ -il pointa Dean du doigt - m'as demandé _pourquoi_ ce qu'on faisait été important, et _TOI_ -il pointa Sam - m'a demandé de vous rappeler le danger!

Les deux frères Winchester échangèrent un regard avant de lancer d'une même voix.

-C'était des questions rhétoriques!

-Si bien que vous semblez en oublier les réponses.

-Allons Bobby, commença Dean, si on reconnaît le début de ton histoire « Chassez c'est le bien, pour soi c'est mieux », c'est que...

-Dean. grogna Bobby d'un air impatient.

L'aîné se terra immédiatement dans le silence et le géant poussa un profond soupire en se laissant tomber contre le dossier. C'était reparti.

-Abrège, cette fois, je t'en pris. supplia le plus jeune. Je connais mieux cette histoire que les Actes de Liberté Accordé Aux Créatures Non-Humaines.

-Dis moi que ça veut dire que tu ne connais pas bien l'histoire, intervint l'aîné, sinon il faudrait que j'apprenne à vivre avec un idiot à la place de mon frère.

Sam lui répondit par un regard noir qui désespéra le grand frère. Bobby se racla la gorge et Dean rejoint son frère dans sa position sur le canapé. Ils n'avaient pas le choix.

-Il y a plusieurs siècles que les créatures sillonnent les terres humaines. Elles tuent, elles détruisent, elles affaiblissent les hommes. Jusqu'à ce qu'une famille s'impose et nous donne la possibilité de combattre en retour.

-Les Angelis, on sait. dirent les deux frères d'une même voix.

-Depuis lors, il existe un trafique pour tout ce qui est bestiole, grogna Bobby. Tout est contrôlé par les Angelis. Les chasseurs sont rémunérés, évidemment, mais...

-Mais surtout, chassez eux même par les Rayons, répliqua immédiatement Sam. Une sorte de Mafia anti-chasseurs qui considère qu'on devrait essayer de communiquer avec les créatures non-humaines.

-Putains d'écolo. commenta Dean.

-Les Angelis essayent en vain de retrouver des membres des Rayons, mais ils échappent toujours à leurs radars, ajouta Sam. J'ai entendu Ava en parler à la sortie de l'université l'autre jour, et...

-Là n'est pas le problème! gronda Bobby. Le problème vient du fait que les chasseurs sont entièrement à la botte des Angelis. S'ils nous demandent de ne pas faire quelque chose, on doit ne pas le faire sinon, nous sommes « punis ».

-Et après on ose nous dire qu'on vit dans une démocratie. argumenta Dean en croisant les bras.

-Il y a toujours eu des lois, Dean ! répliqua Sam. Même en chasse !

-Les lois mon cul, c'est qu'une lutte pour la survie, au quotidien !

-T'es du coté de qui, des monstres ou des sauveurs?

-De la vérité!

-Et elle est où ta vérité?

Bobby claqua à nouveau sur la table et les deux frères reportèrent son attention sur lui.

-Ne comprenez vous pas que c'est justement pour nous éviter ces genres de problèmes que nous sommes des clandestins?

-Quoi, pour nous épargner de réfléchir à les raisons pour lesquelles on tue? Ironisa Sam.

-On tue pour sauver des innocents! marmonna Dean.

-Les Angelis aussi!

-Sûrement pas s'ils laissent des monstres survivre!

-Admettons! soupira Sam. On tue, on doit cacher nos traces et on est pas rémunéré. En plus on risque de se faire exécuter si les Angelis l'apprennent, et on ne sera pas couvert de l'Aide à la Chasse mise en place contre les membres des Rayons! Ce qu'on fait est considéré comme un crime!

-Ce qu'on fait sauve des gens! répliqua Dean.

-Tout aussi bien que le ferrais n'importe quel VRAI Chasseur!

-T'en connais des compétents toi?! Sérieusement, le dernier qu'on a rencontré voulait te couper la tête parce qu'il été persuadé « d'avoir vu ta peau brillé comme un des vampires décrits dans un livre pour ados ». Depuis quand un CHASSEUR prend pour crédit de la littérature pour ados? Et des vampires qui brillent? _Sérieusement_?!

-Gordon était fou, ça ne veut pas dire que...

-Martin a été enfermé par les Angelis que tu chéris tant!

-Martin avait pété les plombs! s'exclama Sam. Il avait essayé de tuer une des Angelis!

-Tu sais quoi, je regrette qu'il n'ait pas réussi!

-Et puis regarde! Si on était des VRAIS chasseurs, on serait compétant!

-Dude, j'ai entendu des rumeurs qui disait qu'un Angelis avait tué un Rayon l'autre jour. C'est comme ça que tu règles les conflits politiques? Sans discussion préalable?

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec la chasse!

-Je refuse de bosser pour des salauds!

-Quand vous aurez fini votre petite scène de ménage, soupira Bobby pour les couper, peut-être voudriez vous entendre ce que j'ai à vous dire?

-Toute façon depuis que Sam étudie à l'Ecole des Anges, il ne veut plus t'écouter! gronda Dean. Alors...

-J'en ai marre de m'en prendre plein la gueule, je te rappel que je t'aide quand même dans ta putain de chasse clandestine!

-C'est MA faute peut être?! Vraiment Sammy, tu...

-CA SUFFIT! cria Bobby.

Le silence retomba presque immédiatement. Bobby avait perdu patience et les deux frères commençaient à ressentir la culpabilité des mots qui avaient été porté. Après tous, Dean avait 9 ans quand il entendit parler pour la première fois de « chasser les monstres qui trainaient dehors » et s'était lancé dans ses premières chasses avec Bobby et son père peu après. Sam lui, avait attendu ses 12 ans pour faire sa toute première. Ici, où les monstres faisaient la loi et la protection n'était assuré que par une famille de dégénérés (ou de sauveurs, selon les points de vu), ça avait été leur force. Ils avaient grandis et apprécié la clandestinité... Jusqu'à ce que Sam aille à l'université et finisse par apprendre ce que les autres niaient. Mais ils restaient frères. Ils restaient une famille. Ils regardèrent chacun à l'opposé, la culpabilité à son plein. Ils ne devraient pas autant se disputer. Pas alors qu'ils étaient tout ce qu'ils leur restaient.

-Savoir ceux pour qui on travail est une chose. Savoir pourquoi en est une autre, objecta Bobby. Vous avez tous deux vos propres raisons de croire en un mode de fonctionnement ou un autre: alors arrêtez de vous battre! On croirait pas entendre les deux gamins qui disaient que « la famille était plus importante que tout »!

D'un même mouvement, les deux frères baissèrent la tête, se sentant coupable. Bobby gronda et but une grande gorgée de sa bière, et Dean reproduit le même mouvement quelques minutes plus tard.

-Et sinon, donc, cette chasse? soupira Bobby. Qu'avez vous fait du corps?

-Brûlé et enterré, dit Sam. Personne ne saura qu'on est passé par là.

-En plus on était dans le champs du vieux Kant. dit Dean en haussant les épaules. Il ne croit casiment pas en ces monstres, donc il ferra surement croire à un lapin qui a été pris par un renard... Nouvel avantage de la clandestinité, sauver les bornés. ajoute-t-il après un moment de silence.

-Et se compliquer encore plus la tâche. soupira Sam. Mais bon, j'imagine que tu as raison, cette fois.

Dean écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, muet, regardant son frère. Celui-ci faisait une magnifique Bitch Face dans la direction opposé: ça lui avait fait mal de l'admettre. Dean eu un léger sourire, attendrit par son frère - même si, si on lui demandait, il le nierait.

-Enfin... se força donc Dean, se raclant la gorge. J'imagine que... Que les Angelis auront pas tardé à réagir eux aussi, ils sont pas idiots.

Il porta sa bière à ses lèvres pour enlever le goût du mensonge qui s'était niché dans sa salive. Sam le regarda avec surprise puis lui fit un sourire d'excuse. C'était la façon qu'avait les deux gamins pour se pardonner. Une façon qui arracha une grimace à Bobby lorsqu'il reposa son livre dans la bibliothèque.

-Idjits. Vous devriez aller vous reposer, tous les deux, la nuit a été longue.

-Pas avant une tarte! souffla Dean en se relevant. Dis moi que tu en as à la pomme!

-Dans le frigo, gamin, répondit Bobby avec un sourire.

-Tu gères!

Et Dean quitta la pièce, laissant Sam et Bobby seuls dans la même salle.

Le vieil homme s'assit sur la table tandis que Sam passa ses mains sur son visage. Avec l'école, il devait être exténué, fatigué au possible.

-Comment tu t'en sors, gamin? demanda Bobby au bout d'un moment.

-M'en sors comment de quoi? fut la réponse de Sam en se massant les tempes.

-L'école. La Chasse. Tout ça quoi.

Sam releva la tête un moment avant de regarder en direction de la cuisine. Dean n'était toujours pas sorti ce qui laissait supposer qu'il voulait son intimité avec sa tarte. Autant en profiter.

-Mieux que lui, je pense. Il digère toujours mal la mort de Papa. C'est surement pour ça qu'il préfère rester dans la clandestinité, à voler, tricher et arnaquer pour survivre, tu ne crois pas?

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé comment allait ton frère, Sam. Je parlais de toi.

Le cadet leva la tête avec surprise vers celui qui l'avait pratiquement élevé. Ou du moins, qui s'étaient occupé de lui et de son frère depuis la mort de leur mère, et encore plus depuis la disparition de leur père, quelques mois plus tôt, au cours d'une chasse -ils avaient assumé qu'il était sûrement mort. Bobby n'avait jamais faibli pour eux. La porte était toujours grande ouverte. Cependant,Sam avait toujours eu l'impression que son presque père était plus proche de Dean que lui. Dans des moments comme ça, il savait qu'il se trompait.

-Ca... ça va. Plutôt bien même. On approche bientôt de la fin de l'année, donc il faudrait que je me trouve un stage ou quoi mais...

-Tu es vraiment motivé, n'est-ce pas?

Sam hocha la tête.

-Tu sais.. Dean peut dire ce qu'il veut sur les Angelis, ils ont donné à la ville une façon de fonctionner pas trop mal. J'ai lu les journaux des pays voisins, il y a toujours des problèmes internes, et chez nous ça va.

-En même temps, marmonna Bobby, nos journaux parlent d'avantage de la nouvelle tapisserie couleur "cervelle" de Madame la Morte et du nouveau cuir en peau de dragon à la mode que de politique.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Peut être, oui... Mais il y a des choses qui sont vraiment intéressante. Et puis, bon, il y a Jessica...

Ce fut au tour de Bobby de sourire alors que les joues de Sam s'empourprèrent.

-Ta petite amie hein?

-Dis moi que tu n'as rien dit à Dean! s'exclama aussitôt Sam. Je n'imagine même pas comment il pourrait me charrier!

-Comme un grand frère, j'imagine, ricana le vieux bourru.

-Ou comme un chasseur, gronda Sam, amère. Il serait capable de me rappeler que ma vie est trop compliqué comme ça...

-D'où ton obsession de t'éloigner de la vie des chasseurs, pas vrai?

Sam leva la tête et approuva légèrement, passant une main nerveuse derrière sa tête. Bobby le cernait un peu trop rapidement. Il allait répondre lorsque Dean retourna dans la pièce.

-Bonne nouvelle: la tarte était bonne! Mauvaise nouvelle: Il y en a plus et il faut impérativement aller en racheter!

-Et bien tu ferras ça demain, Dean, tu sais où en trouver. gronda Bobby. Je ne suis pas ta femme.

-J'en préférerai une avec moins de pilosité à vrai dire...

Sam pouffa de rire.

-Allez vous coucher, tous les deux, ordonna Bobby. Ou vous allez encore passer la journée dans les vapes.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard et haussèrent les épaules avant de se motiver à aller dans leurs chambres respectives. Bobby quant-à lui, soupira. Ces enfants grandissaient trop vite. Et Sam avait raison, le danger était partout. Peut être devrait-il rappeler à Dean d'être plus prudent...

Bah. Il verra ça demain. Il avait fait nuit blanche pour les attendre, lui aussi, après tout.


	3. 2 - The One Who Will Give You Wings

**Plop! et oui, Vendredi est arrivé. Et mon anxiété aussi T.T**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews et les messages encourageants que vous prennez le temps d'envoyer, ça me fait super plaisir :) **

**Alors ce chapitre, huh, comment dire. Je psychose à mort dessus en fait. Je crois que je l'ai retravaillé entre 8 et 10 fois résultat, je suis de plus mal à l'aise x) je ne sais pas si tout ce que je veux faire passer passera, mais au pire des cas, j'espère au moins que vous passerez un bon moment avec ce chapitre :)**

**Disclamé comme toujours: Supernatural, la clique qui s'en occupe, et Kutless pour la musique**

**Vous risquez de commencer à le remarquer maintenant, ce sera encore plus présent dans les prochains chapitres, mais j'ai fait quelques recherches pour les noms (bon, pas énormément dans ce chapitre). Si jamais vous voulez que j'ajoute des annotations (à la fin du chapitre) pour justifier l'utilisation de tel ou tel nom, je le ferrais :) **

**Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture? :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 2: The one who will give you wings**

_«Peux-tu sentir les douleurs de la vie? S'enroulant autour de toi comme si c'étaient des chaînes, restreignant tous tes rêves ? Est-ce que tu te demandes s'il y a un moyen?_

_Un moyen de te libérer.__ »_

_(_**__****Winds of Change -**___**Kutless**__)_

Le soleil venait de commencer à se relever, marquant la fin de la mâtiné. Les rayons caressait doucement la Capitale, l'Eden. Bel Eden... Le longues rues qui s'étendent comme des toiles d'araignée, les grands murs blancs et assez d'espace pour que tout le monde puisse communiqué: c'était là les clés de la réussite de la Grande Ville. Il y avait aussi de très hauts bâtiments, presque aussi haut que la colline voisine qui abritait le centre universitaire. Les chemins arpentaient et disparaissaient à l'horizon, mais du centre, au bâtiment qui cachait le soleil, on voyait tout.

La ville chérissait son monument du nom de Wilon. La blancheur immaculée des murs de plâtre, ou d'une matière tout comme, reflétait jusqu'à la moindre lueur, et n'avait pas la moindre tâche. Il y avait parfois, au milieu de la paroi, quelques briques noirs créant un symbole sur la façade, une grande plume noir englobant les portes et les fenêtres. C'était l'élément le plus important de la ville:

C'était là que vivait les Angelis.

Au plus haut du bâtiment, là où personne n'était autorisé d'accès, Castiel était assis, les muscles serrés, le dos droit. Le moindre de ses mouvements semblaient décidés au millimètre prêt, que ce soit ses bras posés sur ses cuisses comme des piquets dans son trench-coat ou ses pieds ballants qui ne se laissaient pas perturber par le mouvement du vent, à l'inverse de ses cheveux bruns en épis qui ne tenaient jamais tranquille.

Cependant, dans toute cette attitude qui aurait pu faire de lui une des statues de la façade ou une gargouille dans le fleuve, Castiel avait un air désespérément humain - vivant, au fond de ses yeux bleus. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et il regardait à l'horizon avec une sorte d'intérêt, de curiosité. Quiconque, ne le connaissant pas, aurait pu imaginer de fabuleuses histoires sur ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Rien ne pouvait être plus faux, cependant.

-Castiel? l'interpella une voix douce. Castiel, Michael voudrait te voir.

Son corps se retourna avec lenteur à l'appel de son nom. D'un mouvement, il se redressa et reposa ses pieds sur la dureté du toit, s'approchant de la jeune femme blonde vêtue de noir et armé d'un sourire.

-Il se trouve dans la Salle du Conseil, Rachel? demanda-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coté.

-Non, pas cette fois. Il est dans son bureau.

Castiel se permit de froncer les sourcils, la sondant de ses yeux bleus, cherchant peut être où aurait été la comédie, sûrement inspiré par Uriel, qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Mais il n'y avait que la sincérité gravée sur le visage de sa consoeur. Etrange pourtant. Michael n'invitait dans son bureau que des membres de Hauts Niveaux: et Castiel n'en avait jamais été. La curiosité aurait pu le pousser à demander à Rachel ce qui allait se passer, mais il se ravisa. Il le saurait tôt ou tard après tout. Si Michael voulait le voir, il en saurait la raison.

Sans un mot de plus, il abandonna Rachel et se dirigea dans les étages inférieurs, pour trouver le fameux bureau de Michael.

* * *

Castiel prit plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait dû pour trouver la dite pièce.

D'abord, il s'était naïvement trompé d'étage, atteignant le dixième étage avec un peu d'appréhension. Lorsqu'il croisa Zachariah, cependant, il dû bien se forcer à admettre que ce n'était pas ici qu'il allait trouver le grand patron. Bien résolu, cependant, à ne pas demander son chemin, il entreprit de se poser un instant jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne sa méprise: Michael avait changé son bureau de place depuis que Gabriel était parti, il y a une dizaine d'années. Dès qu'il visualisait à présent où se trouvait la pièce, il y arriva sans plus de difficultés, autre que de trouver les escaliers d'usages pour le mener deux étages plus hauts.

Arrivé à la pièce en question, il s'arrêta, hésitant. La dernière fois qu'il avait parlé à Michael, c'était il y a déjà deux ans, et encore. Il prit une grande respiration lorsqu'il frappa, et lorsqu'on lui demanda d'entrer, le geste de sa main contre la poignet fut juste assez brusque pour faire cliquer le médaillon de son bras droit.

La salle était intimidante, d'une certaine façon: grande, spacieuse, surtout en hauteur. Le plafond était si haut qu'il rivaliserait presque avec celui de la Grande Bibliothèque Nationale, et les peintures contre les murs avaient pour rumeur d'inspirer la peur et le respect aux rares visiteurs - ceux qui n'étaient pas de leur famille, soit le plus souvent, les chasseurs les plus compétant ou ceux dont on allait sûrement bientôt se passer de leurs services. Mais Castiel ne trouvait en elles que des couleurs affriolantes rivalisant les unes avec les autres. Le jeune homme s'était cependant assez attardé sur les murs. Il entendit le bruit d'un verre sur une surface en bois et il leva alors la tête, regardant Michael pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré dans cette salle.

L'homme face à lui n'était pas totalement différent que dans ses souvenirs. Toujours aussi grand, aussi jeune, aussi pâle, les cheveux éclatants sous leurs reflets noirs et les yeux d'un bleu glace qui sondait au plus profond de l'âme. Ses lèvres étaient tordues vers le haut lorsqu'il porta son verre à sa bouche.

-Assis toi, Castiel, allé, viens! dit-il en lui montrant un siège de chintz en face de lui.

Les sourcils du jeune homme se rapprochèrent légèrement et il pencha la tête sur le coté, un geste associé à la surprise, avant d'exécuter l'ordre demandé. Si on lui avait dit de le faire, c'est qu'il y avait une raison.

-Tu veux un verre? demanda Michael, par pur politesse.

Ce fut au tour de la tête de Castiel de bouger sur la gauche à droite. Refusant tout aussi poliment que l'avait été la proposition qui ne voulait pas aboutir. Michael haussa les épaules avant de reprendre une gorgé d'un liquide que Castiel n'identifiait pas.

-Ah, Castiel. dit il après un moment de silence. Castiel, Castiel, Castiel. Comment as-tu fais pour te rendre aussi indispensable?

-Je ne comprends pas. répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce que disait Michael n'avait même pas de sens. Cependant, ça devait en avoir pour lui, vu qu'il l'ouverture entre ses lèvres s'élargit d'avantage.

-Tu sais ce qu'on fait, pas vrai? lui dit Michael. On protège les gens.

Castiel approuva d'un signe de tête, les yeux fixés sur les doigts de son boss, ceux qui frappent sur le verre.

-On est des sortes de soldat! ajouta Michael, bombant son torse de fierté. Des gardiens de l'Eden! Une sorte de famille de guerrier, non?

-Je ne vois pas où vous venez en venir. dit Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et tu sais comment ça marche, en famille hein? Tu as toujours le cadeau de la famille avec toi après tout?

Castiel hocha la tête. C'est vrai. Il n'avait pas à comprendre.

-Vous vouliez me confier une mission?

-Exactement! dit Michael avec un grand sourire. Perspicace! Ce que je vais te demander... Tu le ferras, n'est-ce pas, Castiel?

-Bien sur.

Michael eut un sourire carnassier. Il s'avança et s'assit sur l'accoudoir, juste à coté de Castiel.

-Dis moi, mon petit Castiel. Que dirais-tu d'utiliser tes capacités pour me renseigner sur certaines personnes jusqu'à ce qu'elles m'avèrent utile?

* * *

Castiel referma l'enveloppe qu'il venait de recevoir. Ou plutôt, qu'il avait reçu une heure plus tôt par Michael. Il l'avait fait tellement de fois depuis qu'il avait quitté ce bureau que la colle n'adhérait plus rien. Pourtant, rien n'empêcha le soldat de presser le bord du papier dans le but de refermer l'intitulé de sa mission pour la énième fois. Et ce n'est qu'au moment où le papier semblait prendre de l'indulgence en cachant son entré que Castiel rouvrit l'enveloppe, laissant ses pas le guider droit devant lui. Il plongea la main dans le papier froissé, abîmant légèrement la feuille en l'accrochant avec son bracelet et récupéra les deux fichiers qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, et il ne savais pas pourquoi. On ne lui avait pas dit qu'il devait en être curieux. A chaque fois qu'il sentait qu'il s'approchait de l'interdit, il avait un geste maladroit à son poignet droit, sans savoir réellement pourquoi, encore une fois. Il marchait entre les personnes, dans la rue, arpentant entre les habitants. A sa droite, il entendait hurler « PEAU DE DRAGON! BELLE PEAU DE DRAGON PAS CHER! » et à sa gauche « VOUS VOULEZ ELEVER VOTRE FAMILIER? UTILISER NOS PRODUITS POUR LES RENDRE PLUS CALME! ». Ces mots étaient brouillards dans sa tête. Doucement, son intrigue pour ces personnes fut remplacer par la question existentielle: Où étaient-ils?

Les gens comme lui pouvait retrouver des gens très facilement. A condition que ceux ci les appels. C'était pourquoi leur patronyme était la chose la plus importante, chez les Angelis. C'était pourquoi tout le monde connaissait tout le monde: pour se contrôler, se maîtriser.

En particulier quand certains étaient différents, avaient leurs propres capacités. Castiel en faisait parti, mais il n'avait jamais cherché à se mettre en avant pour autant. Nombreux dans sa famille s'en était moqué, mais Castiel n'y avait jamais fait attention. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de le dire, et ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait être blâmé. Alors il n'allait pas être offensé de ce qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Le soldat s'arrêta au milieu de la place, juste à coté de la fontaine blanche nacré. Il s'attarda un moment dessus. Il avait un visage fin, le regard vide, une grande épée en main indiquant la direction du Wilon et deux grandes ailes blanches parsemés de plumes marbrées noires s'étiraient derrière le dos de cette figure. Michael. Comme il l'avait été un jour. De la façon dont il se présentait aux autres. Castiel passa devant le policier qui gardait l'espace publique et s'assit à coté du pied de celui qui était son frère. Il regardait à nouveau les deux images, cotes à cotes, le front plissé, intrigué. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'était, mais il savait que c'est ça. Il l'avait lu dans un des livres que lui avait passé Gabriel. C'était de l'intrigue. Pourquoi, il n'en savait rien, mais il l'était. Il détaillait les trais, le visage, l'accoutrement. Il se disait peut être qu'avec ça, il trouverait ces personnes plus facilement.

Mais qui chercher en premier? C'était là la véritable première question.

Il entendit soudainement un bruit sourd, derrière l'aile droite de Michael. Instinctivement, le jeune homme à l'imperméable se retourna et y jeta un oeil. Une femme rousse, maladroite, paniquait, était au sol en train de chercher quelque chose. Les gens qui passait à coté d'elle ne lui lancèrent que de rares regards, certains inclinaient légèrement la tête, tandis qu'elle tâtait le sol sans aucune aide. Castiel se releva et avança. Il se fit soudain interpellé.

-Hey, toi là! raisonna la voix du policier bourru, surpris. Ne reste pas aussi prêt de la fontaine! C'est un trésor publique!

Le soldat se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, lui lançant un regard sombre. Sans même l'écouter, il passa de l'autre coté. La jeune femme avait déjà relevé la tête, et en le voyant, elle fut soudainement gênée.

-Castiel! dit-elle d'une voix peu calme. Q-Que fais-tu ici?

-Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, Anna. fit remarquer Castiel le plus simplement du monde.

La rouquine passa sa main derrière sa tête, fuyant le regard de son « frère ». Castiel trouvait ça bizarre. Jamais Anna n'agissait comme ça d'habitude.

-Je... j'ai perdu mon bracelet. murmura-t-elle. Je suis en train de passer la ville au peigne fin, et...

-Tu ne l'as toujours pas retrouvé. Remarqua Castiel. Michael n'aimerait pas entendre ça.

-Michael n'aimerait pas entendre grand chose! répliqua sèchement la rouquine.

Le froncement de sourcils de Castiel s'accentua. Définitivement. Il pouvait en être sur, il n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un d'autre que Gabriel ou Balthazar parler ainsi de Michael. Et il connaissait assez bien Anna pour savoir que ce n'était pas son genre.

-Que fais-tu ici, Castiel? demanda-t-elle soudainement. Tu te cachais encore derrière la fontaine, pas vrai?

Le garçon hocha la tête, l'air interrogatif, sombre. Il se fit légèrement plus distant, car il avait clairement l'impression que quelque chose ne suivait pas le schéma habituel.

-Si tu pouvais arrêter tes sales tours.. murmura-t-elle en se forgeant un sourire. Tu vas finir par rendre ce policier chèvre à force d'y aller sans te faire voir.

-Anna, j'ai besoin d'aide, la coupa fermement Castiel - on lui avait appris très tôt qu'il était inutile d'avoir une conversation qui n'avait aucun but-. Michael m'a demandé de trouver deux personnes, mais je ne sais pas où chercher.

Il tendit tout naturellement les photos vers elle et Anna les récupéra. Elle ne put s'empêcher un sourire.

-Plutôt beaux garçons.

Castiel récupéra les images immédiatement. Non, ça ce n'était pas les réactions de sa soeur.

-Je crois qu'ils traînent vers l'université; Tu devrais chercher par là.

Sans lui laisser un mot de plus, Castiel se dirigea vers le dit lieu. Anna, elle, laissa échapper un juron en regardant dans tous les sens. Elle l'avait perdu de vu avant même de l'avoir vu partir.

* * *

Le centre universitaire avait un grand charme, il fallait l'avouer. Les morceaux de pelouses s'étendaient contre la route, où ne passait que de très rares voitures. Les étudiants se faisaient certes, peu nombreux, mais vivants, les uns avec les autres, entre les grands bâtiments blancs dont les baies des fenêtres et les pérons des portes avaient une jolie couleur verte claire, se mariant très bien avec celui un peu plus foncé du gazon. Comme la place à laquelle il s'était arrêté tantôt, Castiel s'arrêta un moment au milieu du chemin pour regarder les gravures, petites statues de bébés avec des ailes: symbole qui avait été approprié par les Angelis bien sur, réutilisant les anciennes figures des anges, créatures oubliés de nos jours. Enfin, Castiel posa son regard autour de lui, un peu anxieux. Il aurait dû poser plus de questions à Anna: il était totalement perdu.

Le jeune soldat laissa échapper un souffle rauque et alla s'asseoir sur un banc entre deux couples. Sans ressentir la moindre gêne, n'ayant ni réflexion, ni regard, Castiel resta silencieux à regarder en face de lui, cherchant les endroits stratégiques. Il ressortit les photos pour la énième fois et fronça les sourcils, essayant d'établir une connexion logique sur leur lieu de présence.

Apparemment, le plus grand de celui qu'il devait chercher suivait actuellement ses études dans l'Ecole des Anges (une des nombreuses écoles ouvertes par les Angelis évidemment), donc, il devrait ne pas être bien loin. C'était sur lui qu'il devait se concentrer. Mais instinctivement, il tourna son regard sur le deuxième garçon, sur la deuxième photo. Il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique info sur lui : « conduit une voiture noire, chevrolet Impala de 67 ». La seule chose que Castiel y comprenait, c'était vraiment « voiture noire ». Il ne voyait pas comment un modèle était différent d'un autre. Donc évidemment, il savait déjà à l'avance qu'il allait avoir du mal à le trouver. Pourtant c'est sur cette photo qu'il fixa son regard. Quelque chose sur cette photo clochait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quoi. En effet, on ne lui avait pas demander de se poser des questions sur ce qui se cachait derrière cette photo, mais avec toute la volonté du monde, cette même volonté qu'il n'avait jamais eu à utiliser pour faire son travail, il reprenait toujours cette photo d'un geste nerveux. Parce que quelque chose n'était pas normale, il le savait, il le sentait. Mais il ne savait irrémédiablement pas ce que c'était. Ce n'était qu'un homme au téléphone après tout! Rien de bien passionnant.

C'est ce qu'il tenta de se persuader en replongeant la photo en question dans l'enveloppe pour observer l'autre, beaucoup plus naturelle , qui n'avait aucune raison de l'interroger. A vrai dire, Samuel Winchester semblait être heureux et avoir une très jolie vie. Sur l'image, il riait en tenant une jeune femme par les hanches, sûrement pour l'attirer vers lui. Du moins c'est comme ça que l'esprit de Castiel avait classé cette embrassade. Il se concentra sur les trais et regarda autour de lui, essayant de trouver ce « Samuel », tout en ignorant les autres visages. Sa main était crispée autour de l'enveloppe qu'il tenait en main. Jusqu'au moment où il vit, un peu plus loin une voiture noire s'arrêter pas loin du campus. Immédiatement, il mit ses sens en alerte et se redressa comme un piquet. Lorsqu'il vit Samuel sortir de la voiture et regarder dans la voiture, il se leva sur l'instant, bousculant les pieds du garçon qui s'écarta des lèvres de sa petite amie pour jurer, lançant un regard noir au couple à coté d'eux. Castiel l'entendit vaguement dire « Franchement Cléa, t'exagère, j'ai failli mordre la langue de Marguerite! » et la réponse injurieuse qu'il reçu comme « J'ai rien fait, ça va! » mais il ne se concentra pas dessus. Il marcha plutôt d'un pas rapide, les yeux rivés sur la voiture en question. Lorsqu'il arriva en face, l'autre garçon sorti de la voiture. Castiel s'arrêta net. Il était exactement le même que sur la photo. Avec cette chose aussi, qui le perturbait sur la photo. Et même là, il ne voyait pas quoi.

-Merci de m'avoir ramené, Dean. dit Samuel en posant ses bras sur la voiture. Ca va aller toi?

-Pff, mais de rien, Sammy, que ferrais-tu sans moi? s'amusa l'autre frère avec un sourire aux lèvres. Et t'inquiète pas, j'pense que je vais aller chercher une tarte et repartir regarder un porno chez Bobby. La routine.

-Je ne veux pas de ce genre de détail... s'exaspéra Samuel en soupirant. Et c'est Sam!

Castiel pencha la tête sur le coté en regardant l'échange. Il ne savait pas de quoi les deux hommes étaient en train de parler, et il était persuadé que Michael ne voulait pas de lui qu'il comprenne. Alors il le notait dans sa tête, sans savoir ce qu'était un "porno", se concentrant uniquement sur les garçons... et surtout sur Dean.

-Bonne journée à la fac, salope! envoya Dean à son frère en partant dans une direction.

-Du'con. répondit Sam en lui envoyant un sourire et se dirigeant à l'opposé.

Maintenant qu'il les avait trouvé, Castiel n'allait certainement pas les lâcher. Mais ne sachant que choisir, il se laissa aller à son instinct, chose qu'on lui avait souvent interdit et il se mit à suivre Dean.

* * *

Quelque chose lui dit qu'il avait fait bonne affaire en suivant l'aîné des Winchester. Castiel en vint même à la conclusion que c'était ça, la chose à faire. En effet, Winchester junior, lui, avait cours une grande majorité de la journée - s'il comprenait bien ce que Dean était en train de dire au téléphone. Castiel le suivait, les sourcils froncés, essayant de déchiffrer sur son visage ce qui le rendait aussi mal à l'aise. Il était venu à la conclusion que ce n'était pas de la curiosité dans son propre intérêt, mais bien pour pouvoir expliquer ce comportement à Michael. Dès qu'il eu pensé ça, la douleur qui lui cisaillait le poignet à chaque chose que les gens normaux appelleraient « culpabilité » mais que lui appelait « manque à son travail », s'estompa. Il marchait à même pas deux pas derrière lui, dans le but d'entendre la plus grande partie de la conversation possible. Dean ne remarquait rien.

-Tu sais comment il est, Bobby. soupira le Winchester dans le téléphone. Il s'est endormi comme une souche, et quand il s'est réveillé, il voulait absolument revenir à l'école. Vu que toi t'étais en train de dormir, on-

Il fut interrompu par la voix de l'autre coté du fil.

-A d'autre! répondit Dean. Tu dormais devant _Un Amour de Skinwalker_, pas vrai? Non, je ne remets pas en compte ta virilité, tu le fais tout seul!

Les lèvres de Dean s'étirèrent légèrement et Castiel s'arrêta, comprenant enfin ce qui le dérangeait dans ce visage: Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait des morceaux qui ne collaient pas. Pourtant, Anna avait raison, il était beau garçon -et ça Castiel le disait constatant que l'homme ressemblait aux descriptions qui accompagnent l'adjectif « beau » dans un livre - mais quelque chose dans son visage n'allait pas avec le reste. Et c'est en venant au bout de cette analyse que Castiel se rendit compte qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que c'était. Mais bon, c'était sûrement suffisant pour Michael.

-T'inquiète pas, je rentre sous peu, répondit Dean au bout d'un moment. Mais laisse mes jolies fesses tranquilles, veux-tu? J'ai rancard ce soir.

Il s'interrompit un moment, laissant répondre l'autre personne, avant de frissonner et de s'arrêter violemment: tellement que Castiel failli se le prendre en pleine face.

-Je te rappel. dit-il à son interlocuteur. Tartes.

Et sans un mot de plus, il claqua son téléphone et entra dans la boulangerie à coté de laquelle il s'était arrêté.

Castiel ne prit pas de temps avant de le suivre, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être - comment dire - soulagé. Il avait craint pendant un instant de s'être fait remarquer.

Le soldat observa Dean, la tête pencher sur le coté et les sourcils froncés. Il se retrouva perdu dans ses déductions immédiatement. L'homme, qui devait pourtant avoir dans les vingts ans, ressemblait à un gamin. Un vrai. Et là cette fois, rien ne clochait. Il n'y avait plus ce sentiment qui l'intriguait depuis qu'il avait vu sa photo. Paradoxalement, c'est également ce qui l'intrigua d'avantage. Il resta derrière lui, tandis que le garçon aux yeux anormalement verts - c'était un détail que Castiel avait noté dans sa tête - observait toutes les tartes, en passant de la pomme à la framboise, avec une grande avidité et apparemment, un grand dilemme. Mais il prenait son temps, sachant sûrement que pour l'instant, il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans la boulangerie vide.

La boulangerie anormalement vide.

C'est là que Castiel commença, bien malgré lui, à comprendre. Il leva la tête vers la lampe, et il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant de voir celle-ci clignotait. Il le savait. C'était sur que ça allait finir comme ça. Ça ne pouvait que finir comme ça.

Dean leva lui aussi la tête avec surprise, et aussitôt, son visage redevint la même énigme qui avait tiraillé Castiel plus tôt. Immédiatement, il sortit de sous sa veste un revolver et tout se mit en place plus facilement dans la tête du soldat.

Un chasseur.

Tout s'expliquait: Michael lui avait demandé de regarder un chasseur. Et si ça n'avait pas été précisé, c'est que c'était sûrement un clandestin.

Pour l'instant, Castiel laissa cette idée dans un coin de sa tête. Parce qu'aussi chasseur soit-il, il était sur à deux cents pour cent que Dean ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer. Qu'il n'y voyait que un esprit. Si seulement.

Castiel glissa sa lame hors de la manche gauche de son trench-coat en se rapprochant de Dean au moment même où la porte de service s'ouvrit à la voler.

Le soldat en avait senti l'odeur nauséabonde. Son regard se porta immédiatement sur l'homme à forte carrure qui se tenait dans l'encadrure. Dean, faisait de même.

-Winchester. dit l'arrivant avec un sourire carnassier. Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu nous suives bien gentiment.

-Bordel, une parodie de mafieux.. marmonna Dean en échangeant son arme avec une autre cachée dans sa chaussure.

C'est là qu'il avait tort. Les Rayons n'étaient pas une quelconque blague sur la mafia, s'en était une. Castiel allait s'approcher de lui pour le tuer quand deux autres hommes entrèrent dans la boulangerie. Dean les pointa de son arme, la surprise clairement visible sur son visage.

-Qui êtes vous? demanda-t-il avec un sérieux effrayant.

-Tu n'es pas en mesure de discuter, Winchester! répondit l'un des deux hommes, celui au costume.

-J'voudrais savoir quelle salope en embauche d'autre pour faire le mauvais travail. répliqua-t-il avec un certain sourire.

Castiel n'avait pas hésité: il était déjà derrière l'autre homme, et sans autre signe avant coureur, il planta sa lame entre les côtes de sa victime. Il y eut un cri qui attira l'attention des trois autres hommes, portant son regard sur celui dont la peau devenait noire et dont les yeux se révulsaient dans une lumière blanche. Ceux de Dean, eux, s'écarquilla, et Castiel se dépêcha de traverser la salle. Il n'avait pas assez réfléchit: il s'était fait repérer.

-P'tain, t'as un p'tain d'ange sur l'épaule, 'foiré?! jura l'autre homme, celui au sweat shirt.

-Un quoi? fut surpris Dean.

Vite, il fallait les faire taire.

Un des rayons porta sa main en avant, dans l'espace, et envoya une vague de froid sur tous le monde. Dean senti soudain une douleur entre ses cotes et porta une main sur elles, pointant toujours les hommes son pistolet malgré la douleur.

Non, les ordres de Castiel avaient été clairs: il devait protéger les frères avant de rester discret. Alors il savait déjà que ce qu'il faisait aller l'exposer.

Le soldat s'avança et senti à son tour ses côtes se tordre. Mais il combattit la douleur, il en avait l'habitude, même si le goût que ça déposait dans sa bouche semblaient venir d'un passé lointain. Il n'avait qu'une épée, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose face aux deux hommes qui s'avançaient déjà vers Dean. Lui, tira, mais rien ne se fit: juste un trou noir dans le corps d'un des hommes.

Alors Castiel se mit en avant, immédiatement, sans plus réfléchir et il posa ses mains sur les visages des deux hommes. Ils poussèrent un cri de terrible douleur avant de finir exactement comme le troisième. Castiel laissa tomber ses bras, le souffle court, et récupéra l'arme qui était tombé au sol. Ce pouvoir là était beaucoup trop exténuant.

-T'es qui toi?!

Le soldat se retourna, le souffle court. Mince. Mince. Mince. Il devait ABSOLUMENT partir! Son regard se posa dans celui du chasseur qui s'était redressé, un bras toujours autour de ses côtes et le pistolet toujours sur Castiel. Il devait partir. Mais il en pouvait pas. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le suivait, il le voyait dans les yeux, et lui faisait de même. Le regard de Dean était confus, perdu, mais intense. Comme si son envie de comprendre lui donnait la force de casser les murs, tout en se défendant, cachant un grande...Tristesse ? Peut être trop pour le laisser sans rien faire. Castiel allait répondre que ça ne le regardait pas, lorsqu'il vit une figure féminine dehors, et son instinct lui dit à l'instant que c'était une Rayon, elle aussi. Elle ne devait surtout pas s'enfuir.

-Va veiller sur ton frère, Dean! dit Castiel, se dirigeant déjà vers la porte, mais il fut interrompu quand Dean attrapa son poignet droit avec force.

-Qui es-tu?! Comment tu...

Le soldat se dégagea immédiatement.

-Va trouver Samuel! s'exclama Castiel avant de partir à la poursuite de la jeune femme.

Dean resta sous le choc avant de se jeter dans la rue à son tour, pour voir où il allait. Il ne vit personne. L'homme au Trench-coat avait disparu.

Et Castiel ne se rendit compte qu'après avoir tué la Rayon que son bracelet aussi, avait disparu.


	4. 3- They finaly found me

**Here we are!**

**Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire sur ce chapitre... je dirais que les choses se précisent?  
Il est relativement plus long que les autres. A la base, il devait être encore plus long mais j'ai dû le scinder en deux quand il a commencé à dépasser les 12 pages... Et puis toute façon c'était mieux de le couper comme ça!**

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans deux semaines, donc après la fin du Hiatus (avouez, on souffre tous) et surtout après le Bac Blanc (là c'est moi qui souffre). On s'y reverra :3  
**

**Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ou même les lecteurs anonymes :3**

**DarknessWolf: je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas!**

******Disclamé comme toujours: Supernatural, la clique qui s'en occupe, et Stynx pour la musique.**

**And we move on!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3: They finaly found me**

_«Les jeux sont fait, la nouvelle est sortie, ils m'ont finalement trouvé. Le renégat qui a été récupéré pour une prime. _

_Jamais plus s'égarer : _

_Ce sera la fin aujourd'hui de l'homme tant recherché.__ »_

_(____**Renegade – Stynx**__)_

-S'il te plait, Dean, essaye de te calmer et répète moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Me calmer? Me calmer Bobby?! J'ai été attaqué par des mecs bizarres et sauvé par un qui l'était encore plus! Comment tu veux que je me calme ?!

-En arrêtant déjà de crier et de faire les cents pas!

Dean gronda et se rassit sur le canapé, tentant de reprendre sa respiration, sentant le regard concerner de son presque père sur lui. Il porta son poing sur son front, serrant toujours dans celui-ci le bracelet argenté auquel était accroché une sorte d'émeraude.

Bobby alla s'installer en face de lui.

-T'en a parlé à Sam?

-Et lui pourrir sa journée de cours? Non, il est mieux là où il est.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu dis quand tu as besoin de lui pour une chasse.

-Ça semble légèrement plus qu'une chasse quand c'est toi, la proie, Bobby! répondit Dean d'un coup sec.

-Raison de plus pour avertir Sam que tu es sûrement en danger !

-Pour que ce gars au trench-coat l'attaque aussi ?!

-Tu m'as dit que ce gars t'avais demandé de veiller sur Sam, soupira Bobby.

-Ce gars doit être un dégénéré, c'est tout! répliqua Dean, plus agacé qu'il ne le voudrait.

-Un dégénéré qui t'as sauvé de gars qui en avaient sûrement après toi et ton frère! On devrait appeler Sam.

Dean gronda quelques mots dans le but de le faire changer d'avis mais il capitula finalement et d'un signe de main, laissa Bobby gérer les choses. Pendant que celui-ci partit à la recherche du téléphone, Dean ouvrit légèrement la main au dessus de ses yeux et regarda le bracelet qu'il avait réussi à arracher à son « sauveur ». Il n'arrivait pas à croire, ou du moins, se forçait à ne pas croire que l'homme qui l'avait sauvé avait de bonnes intentions. Il n'y a que de la merde dans ce monde, et cette merde était là même chez ce soit disant sauveur. Pourtant, lorsque son regard se perdit pour une énième fois sur les reflets de la pierre, il repensa à ces yeux bleus perçant, qui semblaient voir au plus profond de lui. Il revoyait sans peine l'homme au trench-coat et ses trais tirés par l'anxiété. Comment Dean ne l'avait-il pas remarquer plus tôt? Il avait dû être dans la pièce depuis un moment, et pourtant...

Il sortit de sa rêverie lorsque Bobby revint avec le téléphone. Il composa le numéro de Sam et mit le haut parleur, tandis que Dean rivait son regard sur l'horloge. Il devait être entre deux cours là. Au bout de deux bips, Sam répondit.

-Bobby? Que se passe-t-il, c'est rare que tu m'appelles.

-Hey Sam, dit Bobby en regardant Dean. Je suis avec Dean là. Tu pourrais rentrer là, tout de suite?

-Maintenant?! Qu'y a-t-il, encore, un nid de vampire ou quoi? Bobby, j'ai un cours dans...

-Dean a été attaqué.

Il y eut soudain un grand silence tendu qui s'installa. Sentant la tension, Dean resserra ses doigts sur le bracelet et s'avança prêt du micro.

-T'inquiète pas Sammy. Bobby a tenu à t'appeler mais je gère la situation donc...

-Donc j'ai toutes les raisons du monde de m'inquiéter. répondit Sam. Je vais vers le bus. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Bobby regarda Dean en lui faisant un signe de tête entendu qui arracha un « bordel de merde.. » à l'aîné.

-Dean. insista le cadet. Je veux tout savoir, alors si tu veux pas que je te botte le cul et te prive de tartes, explique moi.

-Depuis quand tu fais du chantage toi ?

L'aîné poussa un profond soupire alors que Sam attendait en desserrant sa prise sur le bracelet et portant à nouveau son regard dessus, chose qui n'échappa pas à Bobby mais qui n'amena aucun commentaire.

-Juste après qu'on se soit quitter, reprit-il, je devais aller acheter deux trois trucs à bouffer et tout est moins cher dans le centre universitaire. Je suis tombé sur une boulangerie et...

-Sérieusement ? Ne me dis pas que c'était pour...?

-Des tartes. avoua Dean, un léger sourire se créant sur son visage. Par millier.

-Je crains la suite du récit, ils ont essayé de t'empoisonner avec des tartes?

-Ne parle pas de malheur, tu veux ! S'exclama l'aîné en se sentant parcouru d'un frisson.

On entendait à l'autre bout du téléphone, la foule dans le bus. Sam était définitivement en route, ce qui eu don de rassurer et paniquer Dean à la fois. Il ne voulait pas que son cas cause défaut à Sam, mais en même temps, il était heureux, en quelque sorte, d'avoir droit à l'inquiétude de son frère: et surtout, de le savoir sur le chemin pour rentrer à la maison. Bobby regarda Dean et secoua la tête avant d'aller chercher une bière et l'envoyer à son presque fils. Sans hésiter, l'aîné l'ouvrit et en bu une gorgée.

-Alors? dit Sam au bout d'un moment. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-La boulangerie était vide, reprit Dean au bout d'un moment. Les lumières ont commencé à clignoter, alors je me suis dit « y'a un macabé qui trouve pas le repos » et j'ai sorti mon arme de gros sel. Mais c'en était pas un, c'était un mec qui est arrivé par la porte de service et qui a dit que je devais le suivre.

-Tu le connaissais?

-Ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, juste un mec envoyé par Al Paccino si tu veux mon avis.

Il se tourna vers Bobby en espérant qu'il rirait de sa blague mais il n'eut pour réaction qu'un sourcils qui se leva. Alors Dean continua.

-Ya deux autres gaillards qui sont arrivés, semblaient qu'ils voulaient vraiment que je les suive... et puis...

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il entendait derrière Sam les sons s'estompaient: il allait bientôt arriver.

-Puis le premier mec est devenu entièrement noir et y a eu une lumière. Il y avait un trou dans son ventre aussi.

-Sérieusement? Comme ça? Sans rien?! demanda Sam, le souffle un peu haletant en marchant vite.

-Je crois que je sais pourquoi mais... Il y avait un autre gars, un quatrième. Enfin, il est soudain apparu devant moi, il a touché les deux autres au visage et ils ont fini comme l'autre. J'te jure, ça faisait peur.

-Un allié? fut surpris Sam.

-Va savoir. Mais il en avait pas vraiment la gueule.

La porte s'ouvrit sans signe avant coureur et Dean se redressa. Sam arriva dans la pièce et ferma son téléphone, regardant son frère, et Bobby lui, éteignit le sien.

-A quoi il ressemblait? attaqua tout de suite le cadet.

-Tout doux, Sammy, bonjour. dit Dean levant les yeux au ciel.

-Dean.

-Oui oui. Donc le gars... Il était un peu plus petit que moi, les cheveux bruns en bataille, des yeux d'un putain de bleus, et surtout un trench-coat un peu sale. Ah, et il avait ça aussi.

Dean lança le bracelet à Sam, mais dès que son frère le rattrapa, il eu l'envie de le récupérer, ne voulant pas que son frère le garde, ne voulant pas s'en séparer. Cependant, il ne fit mine de rien et croisa les bras.

-C'était accroché à son poignet. Bizarre pour un mec, tu trouves pas? Il m'a juste dit de veiller sur toi et il est parti en courant, et à peine dans la rue, il a disparu à nouveau.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Bobby.

-Je crois que ça faisait un moment qu'il me suivait.

-Tu penses qu'il se rendait invisible? demanda Bobby en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est tout ce que je vois comme possibilité. C'est assez effrayant à...

-« Castiel »?

Dean tourna immédiatement la tête vers Sam, comme s'il avait été piqué soudainement par une guêpe. Il était surpris et il observait son frère, dont le regard était entièrement tourné vers le bracelet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte comme connerie encore? demanda Dean.

-C'est ce qu'il y a écrit là dessus, se justifia Sam en montrant la partie intérieur. Tu crois que c'est son nom?

Bobby vint récupérer le bracelet et l'examina à son tour.

-C'est probable, dit Dean en haussant les épaules, ses yeux rivés sur le bout d'argent. Même si Castiel, c'est vraiment un nom bizarre. P't'être que c'est juste la marque de fabrication ou...

-Ou vraiment son nom, le coupa Bobby. Ca semble avoir été gravé à la main, une main maladroite en plus. Je doute que ça vienne d'un créateur.

Le regard de Dean se perdit un instant. Castiel. Il devait associer ce nom à ces grands yeux bleus? Hun...

-Ca rappel un nom d'ange, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Tu ne trouves pas, Sammy?

Le petit frère eu un sourire.

-En fait, tu m'écoute quand je parle de mes études.

-Pas du tout, répliqua-t-il sèchement. C'est maman qui nous parlaient des anges.

Il y eu un certain silence gêné, jusqu'à ce que Sam se racle la gorge. Bobby, regardant toujours le bracelet, sembla voir un détail en plus et se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque.

-Tu sais, les "Anges" c'est le nom qu'on donne parfois aux Angelis, dit Sam. D'où l'Ecole des Anges.

-Tu veux me faire croire que maman nous parlait toujours de ses crétins? répliqua vivement Dean, piqué au vif.

-Sûrement, répondit le plus jeune sans vouloir relever l'insulte. Leur famille existe depuis des siècles après tout.

Dean gronda furieusement en reportant son regard sur le bracelet, le fusillant presque du regard. Il n'aimait pas les Angelis. Son frère leur vouait une admiration, et pour lui ce n'était que des salauds qui mettaient deux plombs à réagir à un problème et qui punissaient ceux qui s'en occupaient à temps.

-Tu vas me faire croire que ce gars est un de ces connards? reprit-il en grondant. C'est dans l'habitude des Angelis d'agir comme des créatures qu'on est censé chasser?

-Ca ne veut pas dire que s'en est un, Dean! répondit Sam, agacé. Tu sais, j'ai fait de nombreuses recherches sur eux dans le cadre de mes études. Je pense que ça t'a fait penser à un Angelis, c'est qu'il y en a un du nom de Cassiel. C'est lui qui a écrit les lois, il y a son nom sur mon livre.

-Vous deux, bandes d'idiots, vous prenez le terme d'ange directement à la source populaire. gronda Bobby derrière son livre. Vous croyez qu'ils l'ont choppé d'où ce nom là, hein?

-Que veux-tu dire? demanda Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

Bobby leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers sa bibliothèque.

-Je dois avoir un livre ou deux sur eux. Les Anges sont avant tout des légendes sur des soldats protecteurs et ailés qui s'occupent des humains. Les Angelis ont juste repris le nom et le modèle pour non seulement les effacer des mémoires mais aussi parce que c'était plus simple comme ça.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Dean.

-J'ai connu Mary, et crois moi, c'est à ces anges là qu'elle portait du crédit, pas à ces idiots qui s'occupent de l'Eden.

Le regard de Dean s'adoucit à l'inverse de celui de Sam. Mais ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire: il savait que ça allait être mal venu. Lui, contrairement à Dean, n'avait jamais eu le temps de connaître sa mère.

-Mais nous sommes au moins d'accord sur une chose, n'est-ce pas? dit Dean. Ce type est pas humain. Je ne sais pas qui étaient les autres, mais il les a réduit en cendre sans se soucier de cacher leurs corps alors...

-Mais la question, c'est qu'est-ce qu'il est? répondit Sam en soupirant.

-On a peut être un début de piste. souffla Bobby en montrant son livre.

Dean et Sam se rapprochèrent immédiatement, les sourcils froncés.

-Comment ça? demanda Dean, surpris en constatant la pierre dépasser des doigts de Bobby.

-Honnêtement, Dean, tu as ce bracelet depuis que tu as quitté ce gars et tu ne l'as pas lâché avant de le montrer à Sam. Et tu n'as rien remarquer ? Tu n'avais même pas vu le nom? Non mais franchement.

Dean se rétracta un peu, agacé. Il ne pouvait pas avouer que ce bracelet lui rappelait plus les grands yeux bleu azur de son sauveur qu'un simple objet. De ce fait lorsqu'il le regardait, c'était ces yeux qui lui venaient en tête : pas ce qui était vraiment dessus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dû remarquer? demanda Sam, lançant un regard en biais à son frère.

Bobby montra à nouveau le bracelet, en particulier la pierre.

-Ce n'est pas une émeraude.

-Comment ça? demanda Dean, surpris.

Pour toute réponse, le vieux bourru tapota sur la page de son livre.

-Ca en a uniquement la couleur, mais la pierre sonne creux. Elle semble encore plus solide que du diamant. Et la couleur est bizarre.

-C'est du vert ordinaire, répliqua Dean, le ton sec, ne pouvant admettre qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

-Ouvre un peu les yeux, Idjit. gronda Bobby en lui mettant la pierre sous le nez. T'as déjà vu une pierre dont l'intérieur est fait de filaments de fumé blanche? En plus j'en suis pas sure, mais j'crois qu'il y a du sang là dedans.

Dean fronça les sourcils et reporta son regard sur la pierre en question.

-Et donc, qu'est-ce que c'est Einstein?

-Rien de connu, j'en ai bien peur. Tout comme j'ai l'impression que le gamin que tu as rencontré est une chose que nous n'avons jamais vu avant.

* * *

La musique battait son plein, ce soir là, dans la boite de nuit des Ailes Blanches. Bobby avait viré Sam et Dean de sa maison afin de fouiller dans ses livres calmement, et la paranoïa avait légèrement pris les deux frères. Ne sachant pas si l'homme qui avait sauvé Dean -ce Castiel - était toujours là où pas, ils décidèrent d'aller dans l'endroit le plus bruyant de l'Eden pour ne pas se faire entendre. Ils prirent un moment en voiture, en écoutant du Bon Jovi à fond, dépassant les limites de vitesse autorisées.

Et maintenant, ils étaient là, accoudés au bar, buvant chacun une boisson différente: l'aîné opta pour du whisky tandis que le plus jeune resta à la bière classique. Lorsque le serveur s'occupait de l'autre bout du comptoir, Sam se pencha vers Dean.

-Tu penses que Bobby va trouver quelque chose?

-Jusqu'à présent, il a toujours tout trouvé, avec des informateurs ou ses livres. dit simplement Dean. Laissons lui le temps.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça plutôt bizarre qu'il nous vire de la maison pour cela?

-T'imagine notre traumatisme s'il trouvait des choses compromettantes entre ses livres?

-Bobby n'est pas aussi dérangé que toi, Dean.

Dean fit la moue et sorti le bracelet de sa poche, une nouvelle fois. Bobby disait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, alors il l'avait gardé. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Sam.

-Ce gars, il t'a laissé une impression bizarre.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? répliqua Dean, sur la défensive.

-Tu es plus celui qui sauve les autres que celui qui est sauvé, répondit simplement Sam. Ça doit te perturber.

-J'aimerais surtout savoir qui peut penser qu'on vaut assez le coup pour nous sauver.

Dean eut un regard amer et tripota le bracelet sur la partie où le nom était écrit. Franchement, « Castiel ». Qui s'appelait « Castiel » de nos jours? Ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un de bien. Il devait s'en persuadé, et l'alcool aidait. Alors il prit une nouvelle gorgé.

-Mais quand bien même! s'exclama soudainement Dean en reposant son verre. Pourquoi ce Castiel nous suivait?! Pourquoi il voulait nous protéger? Et s'il n'est pas de mauvaises intentions, de QUI doit-on se méfier?!

Sam se mordit la lèvre. Il but une nouvelle gorgé et ne vit pas que l'attention de son voisin de droite s'était soudain attiré sur lui et son frère.

-Je ne sais pas... Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec.. ce que nous faisons?

-Arrête de toujours ramener ça sur le tapis, Sam! gronda Dean en s'adossant au bar. Si c'était ça, on aurait été tué.

-... Peut être que ça a un rapport avec la mort de papa.

Dean s'immobilisa immédiatement et ne tenta même pas un regard vers Sam. Il se força à regarder le bracelet qu'il serra dans son poing.

-Papa est mort il y a plusieurs mois. Tu crois vraiment que maintenant quelqu'un se manifesterait à ce sujet?!

-Je te rappel qu'on ne sait pas la façon dont papa est...

-Il était à une chasse, ok?! gronda Dean, essayant de garder le même ton dans sa voix et ne pas faire entendre son tremblement. C'est des choses qui arrivent.

-Dean... murmura Sam.

Le grand frère tourna la tête à l'opposer et descendit son verre cul sec. Sam savait qu'il ne devait pas insister. Dean avait très mal vécu la mort de leur père... Du moins, s'il était bien mort. Ils étaient tout deux persuadés que leur père leur aurait donné des nouvelles s'il était en vie. Dans les faits, il avait juste disparu. Ils n'avaient jamais retrouvé son corps. Et généralement ce n'était pas bon signe.

Mais Dean n'arrivait déjà pas à faire son deuil... Considérant qu'il avait causé la mort de son père.

Il n'en parlait jamais, mais Sam savait ce qu'il pensait. Il savait que la dernière chasse de John Winchester aurait dû être une chasse de Dean. Sauf que Dean s'était cassé la jambe et n'avait pas pu s'y rendre. C'est depuis la disparition de son père que Sam suit Dean dans les chasses qu'il désapprouve.

Parce qu'il a peur que lui aussi disparaisse.

Cette nouvelle énigme ne les aidait vraiment pas.

-Tu crois qu'il sert à quoi, ce bracelet? demanda finalement Dean en montrant ce qui avait appartenu à ce Castiel du bout des doigts. Quel intérêt pour un mec de porter un truc aussi gay, sérieusement?

-Peut être est-ce comme un dogtag de l'armée. objecta Sam en haussant les épaules. Vu qu'il aurait tué ces hommes de sang froid, ça doit être un soldat.

-Et quel est l'intérêt de la pierre alors? questionna Dean, agacé. Surtout une « pierre qui n'en est pas une ».

-C'est un bracelet très intéressant que voila!

Les deux frères sursautèrent et se tournèrent immédiatement vers la voix. L'homme qui était à la droite de Sam tantôt était maintenant en face de Dean, dans le dos de Sam. Celui-ci se retourna, légèrement paniqué, et l'aîné resserra sa prise sur le bracelet.

-Oh, allons petit chiot! s'exclama l'étranger en riant. Je ne vais pas te le voler, ton os. Belle prise, quand même. Surtout si tu étais tout seul avec tes dents en carton pâte.

-Bordel, t'es qui toi?! demanda Dean en écarquillant les yeux.

-Tu sais quelque chose à propos de... commença Sam, surpris, le dévisagent.

-Sam! s'exclama Dean.

L'homme en face d'eux se mit à rire et prit la bière de Sam pour en boire une gorgé. Incrédule, les deux frères le regardèrent. Outres son accent British très prononcé et son rire agaçant, il avait les cheveux blonds coupés courts, une légère barbe de trois jours et de grands yeux bleus. Dean ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de remarquer que bien de la même teinte, ils étaient bien différents de ceux de Castiel. Et avant d'avoir eu le temps de s'insulter pour avoir pensé à ça, il resta ébahit par le fait que le nom de son sauveur lui était venu automatiquement, sans préfixe.

-Oh allons! s'exclama-t-il. J'ose espérer que vous êtes juste content de me voir et que vous ne pointez pas un flingue sur moi. Croyez moi, ça ferrait de mal à beaucoup de monde, plus à vous qu'à moi. ajouta-t-il avec un sourire compatissant. Alors comme ça, Castiel s'est fait avoir? Moi qui le croyait si précautionneux...

Les yeux de Dean s'écarquillèrent et son coeur rata un battement. Il se tourna vers Sam et vit que son frère subissait plus ou moins la même panique. Au moins ils étaient sur de l'identité de leur sauveur...

-Tu connais Castiel?! demanda Dean, presque violent.

-Depuis sii longtemps! Mais s'il vous suit, c'est pas bon signe, oh ça non! Vous avez bien de la chance de l'avoir eu avant qu'il ne vous attrape!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? s'exclama Sam, se rapprochant légèrement. Qu'est-ce que...

-Ecoutez moi bien vous deux, dit l'homme, et il se fit si sérieux que Dean et Sam s'immobilisèrent d'effroi. Castiel va sûrement faire en sorte de venir récupérer son bracelet. Surtout, ne le lui rendez pas! Surtout pas!

Il eut ensuite un sourire carnassier.

-Si vous faites comme je dis, vous pourriez peut être l'utiliser à votre avantage.

-Tu vas arrêter de parler comme Yoda et faire des phrases à la place d'énigme? gronda Dean en se redressant un peu.

-Pourquoi donc? rit l'homme. Ça serait tellement moins drôle. J'aimerais voir la tête de Cassie lorsqu'il se rendra compte de toute cette histoire.

Puis, il tourna les tallons. Sam amorça un geste pour le rattraper et Dean se leva, mais l'homme leva la main sans leur envoyé un regard.

-Si vous voyez le p'tit chat, dites lui que Balthazar lui passe le bonjour.

Et avant même que les deux frères n'aient pu se jeter à sa poursuite, celui-ci avait disparu dans la foule. Les Wincherster se regardèrent, incrédules, avant de dire d'une même voix.

-C'était qui ce type?!

* * *

-Par pitié, Bobby, dis nous que tu as des informations!

-Vous êtes parti il y a même pas une heure, idjits, qu'est-ce que vous attendez?

-Que quelqu'un nous explique ce putain de bordel s'exclama Dean dans son téléphone alors qu'ils quittèrent le bar dix minutes plus tard.

Sam et lui avait passé assez de temps à l'intérieur de la boite pour la fouiller de fond en comble. Et quand ils se sont rendus compte que leur informateur avait disparu, ils avaient décidé de quitter l'endroit et d'appeler Bobby en urgence.

-Vous avez revu l'homme au trench-coat?

-Non, mais apparemment un de ses potes à la BrokeBack Montain, répondit Dean, agacé, regardant Sam. Apparemment, il avait des infos sur le bracelet et sur ce Castiel, mais il nous a juste dit de ne surtout pas lui rendre le bracelet pour notre "plus grand bien". Généralement j'ai plutôt tendance à penser que ceux qui veulent notre bien cherche notre mal.

-Et ceux qui nous cherche du mal généralement du mal, ajouta Sam. Honnêtement Bobby, même moi j'ai trouvé ça bizarre.

-En tout cas, reprit Dean, Cass doit être une vraie célébrité! Il disait de lui passer bonjour de sa part, comment il s'appelait déjà...

-Balthazar, répondit Sam, les sourcils froncés.

Il avait rêvé ou il venait d'entendre Dean appelé son sauveur _Cass_?

-Merci pour ces détails rajoutant du foin sur l'aiguille que j'étais en train de chercher, gronda la voix bourru de Bobby de l'autre coté du téléphone.

-Tu n'as rien trouvé?

-Absolument rien qui puisse nous donner plus d'information. Il faudrait avoir plus d'idée sur ce qu'on cherche... Au lieu de vous tourner les pouces, vous devriez aller voir Ash.

Dean s'immobilisa devant sa voiture, le regard tourné vers Sam, légèrement affolé. Ash était l'informateur de base: il connaissait tout sur tout, il diffusait les ragots et passait entre les mailles du filet. Donc, ça allait sans dire, il était le pro de l'inégalité et les Winchester ne pouvaient que penser à comment celui-ci pourrait être facilement dans l'emmerde si, comme ils le pensaient, cette affaire était trop grosse.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui perturbait les Winchester.

-Tu veux qu'on aille au RoadHouse? demanda Sam, la voix blanche.

-Non, je veux que vous alliez vous reposer sur une île déserte. Bien sur que je vous demande d'aller au RoadHouse.

-Je prends l'île déserte, répliqua immédiatement Dean.

-Idjits. gronda la voix de leur presque père. Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur d'Ellen?

-D'elle, non... commença Sam.

-D'elle apprenant qu'on est sûrement en danger et qu'on a aucune idée d'où commencer et qu'on a décidé de se foutre dans la merde, oui. fini Dean.

-Et bien vous lui passerez un bonjour de ma part quand elle vous bottera les fesses. Allez les voir, maintenant!

Et sans leur laissé le temps de protester, Bobby raccrocha, laissant les deux frères se regarder en chien de faillence.

-Si on se fait chopper, dit Dean d'un ton de confidence, je dirais que c'est ta faute.

-Et je rappellerais que tu ne vas nul part sans le bracelet du gars que tu recherches. Je me demande comment Jo le prendrait.

Dean gronda et s'assit dans sa voiture; Sam le suivit peut après, grand sourire aux lèvres en voyant qu'il avait touché juste.

Ellen Harvelle était la patronne du bar le RoadHouse, un peu au delà de l'Eden. Là, elle faisait une sorte de trafic d'information pour les chasseurs en restant très discrète. D'ailleurs les habitués du RoadHouse n'étaient que ceux qui savaient où chercher.

Ellen avait été comme une mère pour Dean et Sam. Lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas les déposer chez Bobby, John Winchester les amenait chez elle, et ils avaient grandit avec sa fille, Jo, qui devait être une des seules femmes en qui Dean voyait plus qu'une simple femme: elle était comme une soeur.

Et c'est justement pour ça que passer les portes du RoadHouse en indiquant à Ash qu'ils étaient sûrement en danger était une mauvaise idée. Sinon, ils le seraient vraiment, avec la certitude des coupables: la mère surprotective et la gamine au fusil.

C'était donc à contre coeur que les deux frères empruntèrent la route hors de l'Eden. Le silence pesant qui s'était créé entre les deux frères étaient comblé par du Led Zepplin, bien qu'ils prenaient d'avantage l'autoroute pour l'enfer que les escaliers pour le paradis. Lorsqu'ils dépassèrent enfin le panneau « Eden », les murs éclatants laissèrent place au quartier secondaire, Baradiel, créant une rupture brutale. Ici tout était un peu plus délavé, à l'inverse de ce qui vivait dans l'Eden. Lorsqu'ils devaient s'aventurer dans ce coin, Sam et Dean étaient tous deux reconnaissant à Bobby de vivre dans la bordure de l'Eden. Mais ils comprenaient le choix d'Ellen: elle aidait aussi, si ce n'est surtout les clandestins, et plus loin elle était du regard des Angelis, mieux s'était.

Ils passèrent devant un spot exploser et la musique s'enchaînait sur du Stynx quand Sam poussa un soupire.

-C'est fou quand même que le quartier avant l'Eden soit aussi mal famé, tu ne trouves pas? murmura Sam un peu agacé.

Dean ne put empêcher sa surprise: c'était la première fois depuis qu'il était allé à l'Ecole que Sam allait contre l'organisation de la ville, soit, contre l'organisation des Angelis.

-Tu sais comment c'est, dit simplement Dean en haussant les épaules. Disons qu'ils prennent leur temps à régler les problèmes de Baradiel, mais apparemment, ils galèrent. Et puis c'est toujours mieux que Maon.

-Faire mieux que Maon, c'est plus que facile, répliqua Sam avec un sourire amer.

Dean admit. Maon était une des villes les plus éloignées de la capitale, où s'était étendu la prison de Mathey et quelques bidonvilles, sur les ruines des tours de surveillances datant des Grandes Oppositions du siècle dernier. Sam approuvait le système judiciaire des Angelis - il voulait devenir avocat et était en sa dernière année d'apprentissage, commençant probablement sa formation l'année prochaine - mais l'impression de Maon qu'il avait eu une fois quand il était gamin alors que leur père les avait amené dans la ville pour une chasse était resté en travers de la gorge de Sam. Rien que d'y repenser, il sentait le dégoût s'imposer dans sa langue. Il se concentra donc sur Baradiel.

-Mais bon, c'est quand même la porte d'à coté, ils pourraient faire un effort.

-Ne me pousse pas à dire ce que je pense Sammy, tu sais comment ça fini en général.

Sam fit la moue et regarda son frère. Comme sorte de vengeance, il changea de stations sur celle des "Fanatiques des Anges". Immédiatement, le regard de Dean changea en lueur meurtrière et il changea de radio. Et Sam refit de même. Commença alors une bataille puérile entre les deux frères sur le champ de bataille qu'était devenu la radio.

-...-I've been years on the lam and had a high price on my hea-...

-...-tu te sens perdu, si la lumière pour toi est-...

-...-said get him dead or alive, now it's for su-...

-...-pas le valeureux Michael se battant ici pou-...

-...-momma I can hear you a'crying, you're so sca-...

-...-crains l'idiotie tu seras récompensé par Raph-...

-...-is coming down from the gallows and I don't ha-...

-...-pas que leurs regards guide le moindre-...

-...-is up, the news is out, they finally found m-...

-...-tu finis par pleurer, pense à Balthazar le farceur...

La voiture s'arrêta immédiatement en un bruit sourd de crissement de pneu et Dean ne songea même pas à changer de radio. Sans même se concerter, lui et Sam portèrent leurs attentions sur la musique idéologique ridicule qui avait été leur jeu.

-...-Amenant loin toutes tes peurs. mais Cassiel te regarde, ne t'éloigne pas de sa gard-

-Une seconde! cria Dean à la radio alors que celle-ci continuait son chant, ajoutant des noms et d'autres. Reviens en arrière! C'est qui Balthzar?! Hey!

Il cogna sur la radio et se tourna furieusement vers Sam, qui, blanc comme neige, était en train de fouiller dans son sac.

-Tu aurais pu dire que c'était un putain d'Angelis!

-Je l'ignorais! s'exclama Sam. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir lu quelque part, ce nom là!

-Restons calme... souffla Dean en se concentrant sur la radio, écoutant en grimaçant les noms qui circulaient en espérant entendre un "Castiel" dans le lot.

Mais rien.

-Il faut appeler Bobby, dit Sam après avoir fouillé dans ses livres. Je n'ai aucune piste et..

-En même temps, marmonna Dean, c'est apparemment un petit comique, normal que tu ne le connaisse pas.

Sam lui répondit par une bitchface.

-Dean, c'est peut être une piste! Peut être que ce Castiel a aussi un rapport avec..

-Tout doux! s'exclama Dean. On en sait rien, okay, peut être juste que Balthazar ou quoique ce soit son nom le connaissait, et...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, car les portières s'ouvrirent brutalement, et son visage ainsi que celui de Sam furent recouvert de Sac en tissus avant de sentir une douleur derrière la tête.

Puis, plus rien.


	5. 4-Shattered by the ones I though I loved

**Hey hey hey :D**

**Voici venu le 4ème chapitre! On avance bien, ouf!**

**Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre. Des choses se déterminent, d'autres non, le reste est à découvrir.. bref :D En fait, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre. Je trouve tout ce que je voulais faire passer donc ye suis contente! Alors j'espère que vous le serrez aussi!**

**Disclamer: Supernatural et toute sa clique - Three Days Grace pour le titre (d'ailleurs, la chanson vient de l'album Transit of Venus de 3DG, et (comme je le dis à tout le monde) cet album à genre 80% de chansons qui s'associe au Destiel. alors si vous vous demandez quoi écouter... :3)**

**A dans deux semaines et enjoy :3**

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Shattered by the ones I though I loved**

_«Tu n'arrêtes pas de revenir sur la scène du crime mais les morts ne parlent pas et il n'y a rien a dire de toute façon._

_Tout ce que tu laisses derrière,: C'est la ligne de craie.__ »_

_(____** Chalk Outline – Three Days Grace**__)_

Il n'avait jamais été sous une telle panique. Jamais. Pas qu'il s'en souvienne en tout cas. Castiel était revenu sur ses pas, était allé à la boulangerie dans l'espoir de retrouver son bracelet. Mais rien. Même pas le Winchester. Absolument rien. Lorsqu'il quitta les lieux, les fenêtres explosèrent, mais il ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être lui, n'est-ce pas...?

Castiel secoua la tête, sentant son cœur battre à toute allure, beaucoup trop vite. Il n'avait jamais perdu son calme. Oh non, jamais. Pourquoi ça lui arrivait maintenant?

De plus, il avait perdu sa cible. Il essaya de réunir toutes les informations dans sa tête mais il porta sa main à son poignet, inquiet. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur ses ordres. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il ne fallait pas qu'il panique.

Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne trouverait les Winchester nul part ailleurs, il retourna au Wilon. Il avait assez d'informations pour l'instant, non?

Non. Pas du tout.

Mais il devait s'en convaincre. Il le devait et il savait que c'était mal. Que ce qu'il faisait était contre ce qu'on lui avait apprit.

Castiel prit le chemin jusqu'au sommet de la tour, sachant éperdument que même s'il rentrait, il ne devait surtout pas aller voir Michael. Il savait au plus profond de lui que c'était une mauvaise idée, qu'il fallait s'en éloigner dès qu'il le pouvait.

Son coeur battait toujours aussi fort et la panique coulait dans ses veines.

C'est lorsqu'il arriva au 5ème étage qu'il réalisa qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas dû revenir. Un cri strident raisonna dans les couloirs et lui glaça son sang paradoxalement en ébullition. Il se mit à courir avant même de penser une seule seconde qu'en général, on lui interdisait d'être curieux. Il souhaitait tellement savoir qu'il en avait oublié son éducation.

Au bout du couloir, il vit Uriel, un grand homme à la peau noire, tirer Anna par le bras avec une violence et froideur flagrante. Castiel se figea sur place et regarda sa soeur se faire transporter. La question qu'il voulait tant poser n'arrivait pas à dépasser les lèvres. Il ne devait pas être curieux. Mais là, il l'était.

-NON URIEL! criait-elle, les larmes commençant à ruisseler sur ses joues. Je te jure... JE TE JURE QUE JE VAIS LE RETROUVER! URIEL! URIEL S'IL TE PLAIT!

-Michael tenait à que nous l'ayons tous, répondit le soldat froid. Tu désobéis aux règles.

-URIEL S'IL TE PLAIT! JE TE JURE QUE JE NE VOULAIS PAS! JE NE VOULAIS PAS! URIEL!

Mais il ne l'écouta pas d'avantage et il la poussa dans une pièce dans laquelle Castiel n'était jamais allé. Les sons furent étouffer, et Uriel poussa un soupire avant de poser son regard sur l'homme au trenchcoat. Il se sentit un instant l'élan de demander pourquoi, mais il se ravisa, sachant éperdument que ce genre de question ne se posait pas. Il pencha la tête sur le coté et fronça les sourcils, essayant de lire en Uriel la raison. Il avait peur qu'au plus profond de lui, il savait ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Bonjour Castiel. tonna Uriel d'une voix calme. Belle journée, n'est-ce pas?

Il hocha la tête et tourna les talons, la boule au ventre.

Anna avait perdu son bracelet un peu plus tôt.

Comme lui.

Il fallait absolument qu'il retrouve le sien au plus vite.

Qu'importe les sentiments contradictoires qui venaient de se réveiller dans son corps, pour la première fois depuis aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, depuis qu'il s'appelait Castiel.

* * *

Lorsque Dean reprit conscience, la première chose qu'il constata c'était l'odeur: Nauséabonde, mêlé à une odeur de pomme de terre. Il ouvrit les yeux et se débattit légèrement, sentant ses poignets liés par des cordes abîmées, jusqu'à ce que se joigne une sensation de poigne forte sur son épaule, si forte qu'il eut l'impression qu'on enfonçait des lames dans sa peau. Il resta silencieux et arrêta de bouger, essayant de voir au travers des coutures du sac, sûrement à patate, qu'il avait sur la tête.

-Sam?! dit-il, s'en fichant royalement s'il devait souffrir pour savoir si son frère allait bien. Sam, ça va?!

La poigne se serra et Dean se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler: pour ne ni donner satisfaction à son assaillant ni inquiéter Sammy. Il grimaça en sentant ses genoux sur une surface mole, sûrement de la terre battu. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun son de vent: ils devaient être à l'intérieur.

Et qu'un seul endroit puait autant, dans tout le secteur.

-Dean?! s'exclama la voix étouffée de son frère à sa droite. Dean, tu es là?!

-Je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi content d'entendre ta voix! soupira Dean, soulagé.

-Ca aurait été plus malin si aucun de nous ne...

-Silence vous deux! coupa une voix sèche, au dessus d'eux.

Sam se tue et Dean le joint dans le silence... pendant un moment.

-Vous voulez jouer vos Mel Gibson? finit-il par sortir, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix. Vous fatiguez pas, personne payera de Rançon pour n-...

-La ferme, Winchester! cassa la voix d'un ton abrupt. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurais déjà tué.

Dean sentit un frisson parcourir sa nuque. D'où connaissait-il son nom?

-Je sais bien que Dean a toute les raisons pour susciter l'assassinat, dit Sam en toute traîtrise. Mais vous, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait?

-Merci, Sammy! ironisa Dean, faisant une moue imperceptible.

-C'est SAM!

L'aîné entendit un bruit de claque là où était Sam avant de lui même s'en recevoir une.

-Tu as tué des nôtres ce matin, répliqua la voix séchement. Tu mériterais de mourir!

-Allons, calme toi, Tom, dit soudain une voix féminine. Le patron n'aimerait pas les voir amocher, tu le sais pourtant.

Il y eut un grondement au dessus de Dean et il sentit l'homme s'éloigner. Inconsciemment, il poussa un soupire de soulagement. S'il s'éloignait de lui, il s'éloignait aussi de Sam. Et ça, c'était une bonne chose.

-On rampe devant la femme, hein, Mel? demanda Dean avec un sourire qui ne se vit pas. C'est pas du joli-joli.

Il senti ensuite un coup très douloureux derrière sa tête qui poussa celle-ci a se cogner au sol et entendit une exclamation de la part de son frère. Il se mordit la lèvre, tentant de garder conscience alors que des voiles noires essayaient de prendre place devant sa vue. Après quoi, la femme, de toute évidence, posa son pied sur la tête de Dean: il sentait un talon aiguille sur sa tempe.

-La ferme, Dean. susurra-t-elle avec une douceur mal-venue.

-Ne touche pas à mon frère, garce ! s'écria Sam.

Bien qu'il n'avait pas retrouver tous ses esprits, Dean arrivait à ressentir la tension dans la voix de Sam. Semblable à un peu plus tôt à vrai dire. Il fallait qu'il fasse sortir son petit frère de là.

-C'est le meurtre de ces gars le problème? demanda Dean d'une voix chancelante en essayant de se redresser maintenant que la femme avait enlevé son pied de son visage. Alors laissez mon frère en dehors de tout ça.

-DEAN!

-Tu n'es pas mêlé à ça, Sam! répliqua Dean en tourna la tête vers son frère. Tu n'as pas à payer pour ça!

-Mais ce n'était p-

-SAM! cria Dean, furieusement.

Le cadet se coupa et Dean l'imaginait avec sa plus belle Bitch Face, ou un regard larmoyant à la puppy face qu'il savait si bien faire. Il allait sûrement parler de l'homme au trenchcoat et Dean devinait que c'était une mauvaise idée: il admettait que, qui que c'était, il avait tenté de l'aider. Si les hommes tués faisaient partis de ceux qui le brutalisaient lui et son frère dans l'immédiat, alors il appellerait Castiel son sauveur sans problème. A condition que ça reste dans sa tête. Et il ne voulait pas qu'une personne qui se soit préoccupé de lui pendant un moment subisse sa connerie.

-Bouhou, chouina faussement la femme. Le chasseur qui veut se sacrifier pour son touuut petit frère. Mauvaise carte, boy. On a besoin de vous deux.

On enleva le sac qui était sur sa tête et Dean put enfin la voir: une jeune femme a la peau de porcelaine et de longs cheveux noirs, ses lèvres rouges étirées en un sourire carnassier.

-Les deux meilleurs chasseurs clandestins du pays...

L'estomac de Dean se contracta et regarda droit dans les yeux de la femme dont le sourire venait de s'élargir. Il posa ensuite son regard sur son petit frère, sur son Sammy dont tous les muscles étaient en alerte: lui aussi... il l'avait mit en danger, n'est-ce pas...?

-Allons Meg, ne fait pas peur à nos invités! Ce serait dommage de les faire fuir avant le dessert.

La femme se retourna et Dean pointa son regard sur l'homme étrange qui venait d'apparaître à l'encadrement de la porte. Étrange, c'était le mot. Dean ne soulignait qu'un seul point notable, et c'était déjà énorme: il avait de grands yeux jaunes.

-Je lui apprenais juste les bonnes manières, père. dit-elle en se retirant, son sourire toujours sur ses lèvres.

-C'est une bonne chose ma fille. Oh, et Sammy a toujours son sac sur la tête? Est-ce vraiment des manières, Tom? Tu aurais pu lui enlever tout de même.

-C'est Sam! répliquèrent les deux frères d'une même voix coléreuse.

Il n'y avait que Dean pour appeler son frère Sammy. Le dénommé Tom entra dans son champ de vision, lui, ses cheveux noirs et sa démarche gauche lorsque celui-ci gronda en retirant le sac de la tête de Sam. Celui-ci avait les cheveux en total bordel, mais surtout, une expression stupéfaite. A l'inverse de Dean, il se mit à analyser chacun des protagonistes: Meg, Tom, et l'homme aux yeux jaunes, avant de poser son regard sur son frère, les yeux remplis d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude. Dean lui renvoya le regard du grand frère, « Tout va bien se passer » mais au fond, il ressentait exactement la même chose.

-Pour la énième fois, reprit Sam, son regard revenant sur l'homme aux yeux jaunes, qui êtes vous BORDEL!

Sam commençait à jurer: ça devenait sérieux.

-Sam, Sam, Sam... commença l'homme, se délectant de son emprise. Désolé de te dire ça, mais tu ne maîtrises pas du tout la situation. Soit un peu moins impoli veux-tu.

Meg ricana et Tom eut un rictus. Les deux frères étaient aussi peu à l'aise que eux étaient l'inverse. Et perdre le contrôle était la pire des choses pouvant arriver à un chasseur.

-Pour te répondre, reprit l'homme, je me nomme Azazel. Je pense que nous avons beaucoup de chose dont nous devons parler.

Il y avait deux choses dont Dean était absolument sure. D'abord, ces mecs n'étaient pas digne de confiances. Ils avaient été kidnappés dans Baradiel et était maintenant perdu dans un entrepôt aux plaques métalliques et à la terre battue, rappelant définitivement le quartier de Maon. Ces personnes ne pouvaient pas leur vouloir du bien et leur attitude mesquine et moqueuse le confortait dans cette idée.

La deuxième chose dont il était sur, c'est que s'ils étaient enfermé dans cette salle, c'était la faute de Dean.

Bien sur, il aurait pu se dire que la rancœur qu'ils lui vouaient venait du massacre effectué par l'homme au trenchcoat, mais Dean n'était pas un idiot. Les hommes de la boulangerie étaient fortement lié à ceux qui étaient là dans l'immédiat. Autrement dit, les personnes qui voulaient qu'il les suive étaient fortement lié à Azazel.

En clair: s'ils étaient réuni dans cette pièce, c'était par rapport à leur activité.

Et Dean savait qu'il était le seul à blâmer par rapport à la fonction de Sam dans cette histoire.

-Vous vous êtes fait remarquer. murmura Azazel avec un sourire perfide. Pas très malin, hein? Quelqu'un vous a vu tuer un vampire. C'est pas du tout professionnel de votre part, les garçons.

-Et vous allez faire quoi? trembla Sam. Nous livrer aux Angelis?

-Quoi? Grand Dieu, non!

Azazel se mit à rire et Tom grimaça. Dean, de son coté, fronça les sourcils, septique, ce qui poussa Meg à ricaner à son tour.

-Vous ne nous croyez pas hein? dit-elle d'un air hautain.

-Alors... Qu'est-ce que... commença Sam, perdu.

-Nous n'aimons pas les Angelis. coupa Azazel avec un sourire conciliant. Ils nous chassent beaucoup trop pour leur faire ce plaisir lorsqu'on a une arme contre eux.

-Ils vous chassent? s'exclama Dean.

-Mais.. Vous êtes des Rayons alors! ajouta Sam avec surprise.

-Des Rayons? ricana Tom. Tu veux dire, les Rayons dont te parlent tes petits angelots ?

-Des sortes d'anarchistes hippi pour le bien des monstres? enchaina Meg. Certainement pas de la façon dont les Angelis l'entendent.

-Nous voulons nous aussi débarrasser le monde des monstres. murmura Azazel en se rapprochant de Sam. Nous avons juste des méthodes plus radicales.

-Quel genre de méthode? gronda Dean, le fusillant du regard.

-Secret ~ Mais nous avons besoin de bons chasseurs pour cette oeuvre. Des chasseurs qui ne sont pas sous la coupe des Angelis, évidemment.

-Si vos méthodes étaient si bonnes que ça, les Angelis l'approuveraient, répliqua Sam, désireux de protéger les chefs de la cité.

Azazel se tourna vers lui et pencha la tête sur le coté avant de plonger ses grands yeux jaunes dans le regard de Sam et s'accroupir devant lui.

-Ne t'est-il jamais venu à l'idée qu'ils avaient peur? lui crois que s'ils voulaient autant de bien, ils captureraient les clandestins qui font un travail raisonnable?

Sam se mordit la lèvre et ne répondit pas, tandis que son aîné pouvait voir toutes les émotions contradictoires qui se lisaient dans les yeux de son frère. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il savait, c'est que son frère avait la foi. Et surtout que ça n'allait pas être un pecnot de seconde catégorie qui allait la démonter: pas avec lui à ses cotés.

-En même temps, si vous réunissez les clandestins, y'a pas photos. gronda Dean d'une voix féroce.

-Toi, on ne t'a rien demandé, Winchester! crâcha le dénommé Tom avec un rictus méprisant.

-Je crois qu'on s'est mal compris.. murmura Azazel en se redressant. Dean, après tout, n'es-tu pas le premier à détester les Angelis?

Comment savaient-ils tout cela? depuis QUAND ils les observaient pour réunir ses informations? Plus que jamais, Dean était sur qu'il ne fallait surtout pas leur faire confiance. Qu'importe ce qu'ils proposaient. Qu'importe si ça impliquait la destruction de tous les monstres sur terre: jamais il ne suivrait ces stalkers.

-Vous pouvez aussi tout bonnement aller vous faire foutre. gronda Dean en toute réponse.

Azazel secoua la tête puis se mit à ricaner. Et Dean avait vu assez de film pour savoir que lorsque le méchant se mettait à ricaner, c'était jamais bon pour le héros. Encore heureux qu'il n'en était pas.

-Ecoutez moi bien. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de faire exactement le même travail. Peut être même qu'on vous donnera des indications. Et tout ce que nous voulons, c'est que vous nous rameniez les corps des créatures. Plus fraîches elles sont, mieux ce sera.

-Pourquoi? demanda Sam, ironique. Votre Pic Nic du soir?

-Ne soit pas si sarcastique, Sammy! rit l'homme. Ce n'est pas à vous de fixer les règles.

-Il n'y a pas de putain de règles, répliqua Dean. Juste la réalité.

-Bouhouh. chouina la femme en jouant avec un couteau. Voila que l'aîné philosophe. Ça donnerait presque envie d'en couper des gorges.

Elle leva le regard vers Sam et lui fit un clin d'oeil plein de sous entendu à laquelle le jeune frère ne répondit que par une grimace. Puis, elle mit le couteau sur sa propre joue.

-Je plaisante, voyons. Mais si vous travaillez pour nous, nous nous assurons de votre protection contre ces stupides Angelis.

-Et si on refuse? demanda Sam, la défiant du regard.

-Je crois que Meg s'est légèrement trompé dans sa phrase, grimaça Tom avant de s'accroupir. Y'a pas vraiment de "si" possible.

-On pari? défia Dean.

La grimace de Tom s'élargit au point de créer un violent sourire, digne du joker, sur ses joues charnues.

-Oh, si Sam tient à la survie de Jessica, il n'aura pas vraiment le choix.

Un froid se jeta entièrement sur la salle, froid que seuls les trois kidnappeurs semblaient apprécier. Sam s'était crispé, en alerte, mais surtout, plein de panique. Attitude que son frère mit un moment à décrypter. Lorsqu'il comprit enfin, son regard se décomposa et il ne voulu pas y croire. Sam... Sammy, son petit frère, avait une...? Non. Pas en sachant son mode de vie. Pas alors qu'il savait que la vie de chasseur était si dangereuse. Non. Sam ne pouvait pas avoir fait l'erreur de s'attacher à une femme?

Et pourtant, tout dans le regard de celui-ci laissait supposer à Dean qu'il avait été trahi. Car dans ces yeux, il n'y avait que la résignation de celui qui se sacrifie pour l'être aimé.

Connerie d'amour.

-Alors nous sommes d'accord, n'est-ce pas? déclara Azazel en s'asseyant entre les deux jeunes hommes. On va pouvoir enfin discuter posément?

* * *

-Une FILLE, Sam?

Pas de réponse.

-Putain, sérieusement, ya une putain de fille dans l'histoire?!

-Ferme la Dean!

Les deux frères avaient été rejeté dans Baradiel, prêt de l'endroit où la voiture avait été abandonnée. Après avoir fait un tour complet pour être sur qu'elle n'avait pas été abîmé, se terrant dans le silence, ils étaient monté dans celle-ci et Sam, clairement furieux, tournait la tête à Dean avec sa plus belle Bitchface. Cette attitude irrita le grand frère et les souvenirs de la soirée lui sautèrent à la gorge comme un chien à sa prochaine nourriture.

-Comment tu as pu être aussi inconscient, Sam?! lui reprocha Dean. Comment tu...

-TU es le seul qui voulais que je devienne un chasseur! s'écria Sam en le regardant enfin. TU es le seul qui nous a fait venir à ce genre d'extrémité J'ai toujours voulu une vie normal, Dean!

-Tu n'as jamais été normal! répliqua vivement Dean. On a été élevé comme des chasseurs, on...

-Elevé? Laisse moi rire! C'est pas parce que tu as chassé pour la première fois à 9 ans que c'était mon cas! C'est TOI le chasseur, pas moi!

-Ce que je sais, c'est que c'est ce que notre père faisait! Ce que Bobby fait! Ce qui nous a entouré! C'est la famille!

-Et bien elle nous a réussi, la famille! railla Sam avec un rictus. Papa est mort, Bobby est alcoolique, et tu sembles bien parti pour finir comme l'un ou l'autre!

-Et donc pour toi, ça semble normal d'abandonner la famille, tu ne veux pas de problème, c'est ça?!

-J'ai TOUJOURS été là quand tu me le demandais, Dean! Parce que tu es totalement instable depuis la mort de papa! Et tu le sais! Tu tiens à peine debout, t'es limite suicidaire!

-Ce n'est pas vrai!

-Regarde toi un peu! Tu bois tout le temps, tu...

-Et DONC tu as décidé de te la jouer famille parfaite avec la nana de tes rêves?!

-Ne parle pas comme ça de Jessica, Dean! Je te jure, je...

-Depuis quand?! le coupa-t-il, la voix tremblante. Depuis quand tu me mens comme ça? Depuis que tu es à l'école? Ou bien elle est la raison qui t'as poussé à arrêter la chasse?!

-Je l'ai rencontré l'année dernière à la Fac! Il y a rien que tu puisse y faire, alors...

-Tu sais quoi, Sam? Ta gueule.

Furieusement, Dean appuya sur la pédale d''accélération pour revenir le plus rapidement dans l'Eden. Voir Ellen, Jo et Ash leur était passé bien au dessus de la tête lorsqu'ils se rendaient compte de tout le bordel qui venait de leurs arriver. Tout ce que Dean voulait c'était retrouver sa bouteille de vodka et se noyer dedans. Ce Azazel, Sam et sa Jessica, Balthazar, Castiel: il en avait plus rien à branler! Ce n'était que des déceptions, déceptions après les autres qui soulignaient à quel point il avait été minable. Incapable de tenir tête à un kidnappeur? Check. Un frère qui s'est trouvé la pire faiblesse du monde? Bingo. Un homme totalement fou qui semble lié aux Angelis qui donne un putain de conseil sur un bracelet? Quelle bonne blague! Et le dernier, alors là, il ne voulait même pas y penser tellement c'était con, mais con à un point.

Protection? Sauveur? _Mon cul oui_!

Ca devait être très Winchester, ça, te se mettre dans la merde.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence pesant. Sam regardait son téléphone, tapant un message que Dean devinait sans peine être pour Jessica. Ca l'énerva d'avantage, mais sur les derniers kilomètres qui les séparaient de chez Bobby, il se mit à se sentir coupable d'avoir mit Sam dans cette emmerde. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu être seul. Après la disparition de leur père, il s'était tellement reposer sur Sam qu'il en avait oublié qu'il avait sûrement déjà sa vie.

Mais était-ce une raison pour le laisser tomber comme ça?

Ils étaient frères, tout de même!

Leur mère disait toujours que c'était la chose la plus importante au monde. Leur père n'était peut être pas l'homme le plus clean du monde, mais il avait tout sacrifié pour sa famille. Et Bobby, leur presque père, avait toujours la porte ouverte, conscient de ça. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi Sam n'arrivait pas à comprendre?

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison, Sam sauta de la voiture et claqua la porte avant de rentrer violemment en rééditant le même traitement à la porte d'entré. Dean se mordit la lèvre, resta un moment à sa place, ne voulant pas bouger. Dans quelle emmerde ils s'étaient fourrés?

Trouver les monstres. Les ramener à Azazel. Trouver des Alpha si possible. Eviter les Angelis autant que possible et les éliminer s'ils deviennent un problème.

Tout ça pour la vie d'une nana?

Dean tenta de prendre une grande respiration. Il n'avait peut être jamais aimé les Angelis mais pour une fois, il avait l'impression qu'il avait beaucoup plus de chance de leur faire confiance à eux qu'à la famille d'Azazel. Il sortit de sa poche le bracelet qu'il avait volé à ce qui lui semblait être des années lumières et perdit encore son regard dessus. Si Castiel était un Angelis, peut être que lui, pourrait l'aider, comme il l'avait aidé tantôt? C'était idiot.

Son regard se perdit à nouveau sur les lettres maladroites, usées à l'intérieur du bracelet. Lorsqu'il reposa ses yeux sur la pierre, ce n'était pas cette couleur verte qu'il vit, mais cette couleur bleue si hésitante.

Il ne sut jamais vraiment ce qui lui prit. Ce fut fait, c'est tout, et jamais il n'aurait à y repenser, peut être, d'ailleurs.

-Franchement, Castiel. marmonna-t-il en fermant les yeux. Si t'as quelque chose à m'expliquer sur ce bordel, ramène ton cul ici plutôt que de me faire tourner en bourique.

Il attendit un moment avant de rouvrir les yeux. Un moment trop long, même pour lui. Il en savait la raison mais il se le niait. Cependant, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il vit la devanture de la maison de Bobby toujours aussi sombre dans l'obscurité, il sentit clairement la déception s'emparer de lui.

Ce n'était pas comme si il aurait pu apparaître juste parce qu'on lui demande de venir. Après tout, il était sûrement un Angelis, mais les Angelis n'étaient que des hommes avec des armes puissantes n'est-ce pas?

Pas des surhommes qui viennent dès qu'on les appel.

D'un pas traînant, Dean ouvrit la porte de sa voiture et se glissa à l'extérieur, les gestes lents. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il regarda vers la maison de Bobby que sa gorge se serra et que sa respiration se perdit.

Le perron n'était plus vide.

L'homme au trench-coat se tenait sur les marches et le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus.


	6. 5 - Are you still there?

**Bonjour, Ladies and gentlemen :D *surtout Ladies j'ai l'impression***

**Encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews motivantes! C'est vraiment une chose agréable à lire. **

**Avant de passer à l'introduction du chapitre, je voudrais juste vous informer de petits détails: je suis actuellement en pleine période "stress pré-BAC" qui me pousse à bosser d'avantage que d'écrire. C'est pourquoi les chapitres suivants seront peut être un peu plus lent à sortir...**

**Pour en revenir à ce chapitre, je me sens mal XD A vrai dire, le Chapitre 6 et ceux à venir sont très remplis, ce qui fait que celui-ci pourrait être qualifié de chapitre de transition. Cependant, et je vous laisse lire, il s'agit également de la première rencontre officielle entre Dean et Cas. D'où mon stress dessus, j'imagine.**

**Disclamé comme d'habitude, à Supernatural - je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages. eact... **

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Are you still there ?**

_«Jusqu'à quand peux-tu tenir la douleur ? Jusqu'à quand cacheras-tu ton visage ?Jusqu'à quand seras-tu effrayé ? Es-tu effrayé ? Jusqu'à quand joueras-tu ce jeu ? _

_Est ce que tu te battras ou t'en ira ? _

_Jusqu'à quand vas-tu laisser ça brûler ?__ »_

_(____** Let it burn – RED**__)_

Combien de temps avaient-ils pris comme ça, à s'observer sans pour autant bouger?

Ces minutes avaient paru des heures.

Castiel était à quelques mètres de lui. Quelques pas et il arriverait à sa hauteur. Il pourrait s'assurer qu'il était réel.

Bien qu'il faisait nuit, il pouvait voir l'ombre des deux grands yeux bleus dans l'obscurité. Quelques mètres à parcourir. _Bouge. Winchester, Bouge_!

Dean était totalement immobile, près de sa voiture. Castiel ne semblait pas prêt de bouger lui non plus. Comment était-il arrivé ici aussi vite? Non, comment il l'avait trouvé ici, tout simplement?! Ce n'était pas normal, ce n'était pas DU TOUT normal.

Par un miracle qu'il n'expliqua pas, Dean réussi à avancer d'un pas. Puis d'un autre. Et encore un. Il ne quittait surtout pas le garçon des yeux, de peur qu'il s'évanouisse dans la nature comme il l'avait déjà fait. Il s'arrêta soudainement lorsque l'homme au trench-coat s'avança à son tour, descendant les marches du perron pour venir à sa hauteur.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul pas qui les séparait maintenant.

-J'aimerais récupérer ce que tu m'as pris, Dean Winchester.

Dean se crispa légèrement. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de phrase qu'on s'attend à entendre en début de conversation, encore moins de celui qui... avait tué pour lui ? Plus il y pensait, plus son rôle lui était confus. Il en profita pour replonger son regard dans celui de Castiel, bercé par sa voix, si grave, si calme. C'était comme si c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait. Pour autant, ce qu'elle disait n'était pas ce que Dean aurait voulu entendre.

-Pas avant que tu me dises qui tu es. répondit Dean, déterminé à avoir ses réponses.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté, ayant l'air d'un jeune chiot abandonné. Dean avait l'impression de lire de la surprise, ou de la curiosité, mais il ne s'avança pas à croire cela car quoiqu'il soit, en face de lui, il n'était pas humain.

-Tu le sais pourtant. Tu viens de m'appeler.

C'est ce qui coupa le fil des pensés de Dean. Il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à une réponse aussi déconcerté et il avait l'impression - mais il n'avait pas la prétention de le comprendre pour autant - que Castiel était vraiment pris au dépourvu par cette question. Pas de moquerie, ni rien. Juste une incompréhension mutuelle. _Sérieusement _? Même une fille aurait trouvé ça stupide.

-Si je comprends bien, tu as ramené tes fesses parce que je t'ai appelé ? gronda Dean d'une voix sourde. C'est normal à trench-coat-land ? T'es quoi, un...

-Je ne me "ramène" -Castiel mima les guillemets avec ses doigts- comme tu dis que lorsqu'une personne réclame ma présence.

-Woah, ça m'avance, à un point. Soupira Dean, excédé. Ça se saurait si c'était humainement possible de se déplacer comme tu le fais. J'en conclus que tu n'en est pas un. Qu'es-tu, Castiel?

Les sourcils de celui-ci continuèrent de se froncer et Dean avait l'impression qu'il le prenait au dépourvu, qu'il allait avoir une réponse, une réaction. Mais qui que soit la personne qui ait envoyé Castiel à lui, il n'avait pas envoyé le plus bavare des sauveurs. Il sembla certes, pendant un instant, sur le point de poser une question avant de prendre une mine plus grave qui effaça son air d'enfant.

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, Dean. Maintenant, j'aimerais récupérer mon bracelet.

-Pas de..?! Tu m'as suivi dans la boulangerie et a tué trois hommes, al-

-Quatre.

-... Pardon ?

-J'ai tué quatre personnes, non pas trois.

Dean resta ébahi, les yeux écarquillés. Comment pouvait-il parler de façon aussi détacher de meurtres de sang froid? Et trouver aussi normal de suivre une personne et de n'avoir aucun compte à lui rendre? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas dans sa caboche à lui? Cette suffisance... c'était si intriguant. Castiel commença à se déplacer, dépassant Dean.

-Par ailleurs, ce n'était pas vraiment des hommes. Il s'agissait de Rayons.

-Et? demanda Dean en lui suivant du regard. Ca veut dire que ce ne sont pas des hommes?

-Tu es un chasseur, Dean. déclara Castiel en se retournant vers lui. Comment peux-tu ignorer ça?

La suffisance avec laquelle avait répondu Castiel le laissa sans voix pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'il réalise la curiosité qui brillait dans son regard. Il y avait tout de même quelque chose de.. vraiment étrange avec ce garçon là.

-Je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser, Dean, alors si tu pouvais...

-Tu sais quoi? Assez. Tu ne peux pas venir comme ça de nul part, en trouvant ça parfaitement normal et me demander de te rendre ça. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire d'ailleurs? C'est quoi au juste, ce..

-Dean. essaya de le couper Castiel.

-Oui, et d'ailleurs, d'où tu me connais?! s'exclama le chasseur. Et t'as intérêt de répondre, je commence à en avoir marre de cette discussion qui tourne en rond.

Il songeait à glisser sa main à sa ceinture, sortir son couteau et le menacer avec. Il ne voulait pas en arriver là - cette personne l'avait tout de même sauver d'une certaine façon, de quoi, il ne savait pas encore – et plus il le regardait, plus il se disait que ce garçon là ne ferrait de mal à personne. Cependant Dean était bien placé pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas sous estimer les apparences et qu'il ferrait ce qu'il devrait faire.

Malgré tout, Castiel ne fit rien d'autre que froncer les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas une brillante idée de tenter une attaque contre moi, Dean. Tu aurais d'avantage de chance de te retrouver blesser à la place de ma personne.

-On croirait réentendre l'autre idiot au bar. gronda Dean. Un Balthazar, ça te dit quelque chose? Il te passe le bonjour.

Il avait craché ça en espérant le rendre mal à l'aise et d'une certaine façon, ça avait marché. S'il avait pensé plus tôt que Castiel était assuré, il pouvait être sur dans l'immédiat que ce n'était tout bonnement plus le cas. Etait-ce réellement le même Castiel face à lui... ?

-Balthazar...? demanda-t-il, la voix un peu fébrile. Il est toujours en vie...?

-Ca à l'air de te surprendre. objecta Dean en fronçant les sourcils. C'est pas ton pote par hasard?

-Balthazar est censé avoir péri lors du dernier combat, murmura Castiel en baisant les yeux. Nous étions camarades.

-J'en conclu que t'es un putain d'Angelis.

Un certain sourire fier étira les lèvres de Dean tandis que Castiel relevait le regard vers lui. Il avait ce qu'il voulait. Il avait la réponse à sa question. Il l'avait piégé. Et bien que cette réponse se retrouvait résolu, son malaise ne fut caché que de façon factice. Il revint à la charge lorsqu'il se rendit compte que si tout concordait, il avait été sauvé d'une mafia anti-chasseur par ceux qui étaient supposé les chasser. Autrement dit, il avait quelque chose qui clochait dans cette version des faits.

-Où est le problème, Dean ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Nous ne sommes pas des ennemis.

-Ennemis mon cul oui ! C'est quoi, ça, un jeu entre les Angelis contre les chasseurs comme moi ?

-Ce n'est pas un jeu, Dean. La situation échappe à ton contrôle, elle te dépasse. Tu devrais...

-Tout ce que je comprends, c'est que tu me caches quelque chose qui concerne mon frère et moi, Cass. Tu penses pas qu'il serait judicieux de nous mettre au parfum si tu souhaite "nous mettre à l'abri"? C'est ce que tu voulais faire, non?

Castiel se terra dans le silence. Ce n'es qu'à ce moment là que Dean se rendit compte qu'ils étaient incroyablement proche. Ils ne devaient être séparés que d'une dizaine de centimètre, tout au plus. Le chasseur décida de reculer d'un pas, par décence,mais Castiel ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Ou plutôt, si, vu qu'il se rapprocha aussitôt.

-Tu ne dois pas être tenu au courant. répondit finalement Castiel. Dean, je te demande juste de me rendre ce que tu m'as volé.

-Non.

Dean avait été clair et catégorique joignant à la parole un mouvement pour mettre ses mains dans ses poches et serrer le bracelet comme pour le faire rentrer dans sa peau. Qu'importe le regard de chien battu de Castiel - pouvant peut être rivalisé avec celle de Sam – ni même celui qui tentait de rentrer en lui à travers ces grandes orbes bleus. Dean ne capitulerait pas.

-Je ne te le rendrais pas, Cass. Ca te "dépasse". continua Dean, coupant l'élan qui avait pris Castiel lorsque celui-ci tenta d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Tu ne comprends pas, Dean.

-Alors explique moi! Vas-y, explique moi Castiel! J'attends!

Il ne sut jamais si Castiel allait répondre ou non. La porte derrière Dean s'ouvrit et fit détourner son regard un moment, et lorsqu'il le reposa à l'endroit où était Castiel, il n'y avait personne. Il en fut totalement désarçonner et s'enfonça d'avantage le bracelet dans la main pour le rendre encore plus réel.

-A qui tu parles, gamin? demanda la voix bourru de Bobby dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Dean regarda dans tous les sens. Castiel avait-il juste disparu de son regard ou était-il parti? Ca ne pouvait pas être un rêve. Oh non, ça ne pouvait pas. Ça ne _devait_ pas en être un, il avait besoin de se prouver que c'était réel.

-Bobby, j'ai besoin de ton aide. déclara Dean au bout d'un moment en se dirigeant vers la maison. Et il ne faut surtout pas en parler à Sam.

* * *

-Toute cette histoire est totalement folle.

-Tu l'as dit, Bobby. commenta Dean avec un soupire.

-J'ai besoin d'une bière.

Sans se faire prier, Dean se dirigea vers la cuisine jeta un regard dehors alors qu'il ouvrait le frigo. Où qu'était Castiel, ce n'était plus ici. La nuit rendait la devanture de la maison tellement calme qu'il aurait pu se demander si il y avait une part de réalité dans ce qu'il venait de vivre. Ou du moins il s'efforçait de penser à cela pour ne pas avoir à se demander où aurait pu être Castiel, maintenant. Il avait essayé d'en parler à Bobby, mais... Plus ça perdait son sens, plus ils étaient égarés. Et plus Castiel s'éloignait.

-Ca n'a aucun sens! gronda Bobby en récupérant la bière quand Dean revint dans le salon. Les Angelis mettent un point d'honneur à ce que tous les chasseurs s'en réfèrent à eux. Les clandestins comme nous n'ont jamais vraiment de chance. Alors pourquoi ils enverraient quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi?

-Je sais, bizarre hein? répondit Dean en s'asseyant contre la fenêtre. Mais c'est le cas.

-Tu es sur au moins qu'il s'agit bel et bien d'un Angelis?

-Il n'a pas nié et a approuvé. En plus, il connaît ce gars, Balthazar, et...

-Et alors?

Dean tilta à ce moment là qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout mit Bobby au courant des éléments de la soirée. Certes, il était déjà au courant pour les événements du bar, mais il n'avait fait pas fait part de leurs découvertes dès qu'il l'eurent quitté. Il passa sous silence cette histoire avec Azazel. A l'en croire ils étaient rentrés juste après avoir entendu le nom de Balthazar dans une chanson sur les Angelis, et Bobby avait mieux fait de croire en cette version. Lui avouer qu'ils étaient devenus la salope de quelqu'un? Très peu probable.

-Il va falloir fouiller dans la bibliothèque de la ville, si tu veux mon avis. marmonna Bobby. Sachant qu'elle est surveillée par les Angelis, et que tu semble en avoir un aux fesses...

-Oui, ce serait très Tom Cruisesque d'y aller.

-Dis plutôt suicidaire. Ils n'aiment pas qu'on cherche dans leurs petits secrets.

Dean poussa un soupire et s'adossa à la fenêtre, perdant son regard dehors. Comme si l'homme au trench-coat allait réapparaitre. Comme s'il pouvait enfin avoir des réponses. Leur conversation ne s'était même pas fini proprement. D'ailleurs, elle avait commencé de la même façon,à croire que Castiel n'était pas très attentif sur les détails. Il ressortit le bracelet de sa poche et posa son regard dessus.

-Sinon, il voulait absolument récupérer ça. Tu as fini par savoir ce que c'est ou il faut l'amener au Mordor?

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour sortir du Seigneur des Anneaux, Dean. railla Bobby en se rapprochant de lui. Pour une fois, reste sérieux.

-Je suis très sérieux Bobby.

-Vraiment? Parce qu'on dirait un gamin qui vient juste de trouver un nouveau camarade de jeu. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas impliquer Sam?

Dean se mordit la lèvre. C'est vrai, pourquoi ne pas impliquer Sam ? Réimpliquons le dans toutes ces histoires qui lui valent tellement de problème avec sa _si sympathique_ otage – _oups_ – petite amie. L'idée du siècle.

-Ecoute, Bobby, ces gars en ont après moi et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. J'aimerais éviter de mettre Sam en danger.

-Ce ne serait pas la première fois, objecta Bobby. Ceux qui en ont après tes fesses en ont aussi après ceux de Sam.

-A l'inverse du fait que je suis l'élément à problème de la solution. Ils en auront d'avantage après moi, crois moi.

Ils se regardèrent un moment en chien de faillence, puis Bobby soupira et s'adossa à coté de lui. Irrité, Dean regarda par la fenêtre une nouvelle fois.

-Sinon, Tes recherches ont donnés quelque chose?

-Pas grand chose, mais maintenant que je suis orienté sur ces Angelis et ces Rayons, j'aurais peut être plus de chance. Tout ce que j'ai trouvé c'est le seul bijoutier de la ville qui fasse des bracelets de ce genre.

-Répète moi ça?

Bobby leva les yeux au ciel et prit le bracelet du bout des doigts. Dean resta bouche bée et le regarda faire, une boule d'anxiété dans la gorge.

-C'est une matière très spéciale, très dure à manier, et qu'un seul et unique bijoutier s'amuse à les utiliser.

-Si c'est si dur à manier, comment il a pu écrire son nom dedans?

-J'en sais rien, c'est ton pote, à toi de lui demander.

Dean tourna la tête et récupéra vivement le bracelet. Ce n'était pas son pote. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'avait sauvé une fois - et encore - qu'il devenait son ami. Et puis d'ailleurs sympa le sauveur qui trouve nécessaire de venir à bout des Rayons. Parce qu'il a pas ramené son cul quand ils étaient vraiment au plus profond de l'emmerde. Il avait vu mieux comme ange gardien, et généralement, ceux-ci ne courait pas plus après un bijou qu'après leur mission.

-En tout cas, c'est plus important qu'un dogtag comme le pensait Sammy. Remarqua Dean. Ca doit être vraiment important pour qu'il veuille à ce point le retrouver.

-Les Angelis sont entourés de mystère. En voici juste un nouveau.

-Tu me rappel pourquoi on est censé leur faire confiance?

-Apparemment parce qu'ils doivent veiller sur nous.

-La bonne blague.

Dean pinça les lèvres, posant à nouveau son regard sur ce bracelet. Plus il le voyait, plus il avait envie de le jeter, et paradoxalement, plus il se l'enfonçait dans la peau. Pourquoi tout était aussi compliqué? Le voila forcé de poursuivre un quoi, un fanatique? Comment on devenait Angelis d'ailleurs? Ca il aurait bien aimé le savoir. En quoi un garçon comme lui pouvait être l'innocence même. Ou encore, en quoi son sort pouvait ne serait-ce qu'un temps soit peu intéressé les Angelis?

Il aurait tellement voulu des réponses. Et au lieu de ça, il avait juste d'avantage de questions. Comme si il n'avait pas déjà une vie assez compliqué comme ça.

-J'vais aller pioncer, Bobby. marmonna Dean en finissant sa bière. J'en ai eu assez pour aujourd'hui, et surement pour des siècles encore .

* * *

Dean se souvenait de la première fois où il avait visité cette maison comme si c'était hier. Lorsqu'il eu 7 ans, son père John, avait déposé petit Sammy de 3 ans et lui même chez Bobby pour un week-end. Généralement, lorsqu'il le pouvait, John les laissait chez Ellen, et Dean préférait quand ça arrivait car il pouvait embêter Jo en courant avec son couteau - l'année suivante d'ailleurs, quand il apprit qu'une fille normale ne jouait pas avec un couteau, il fut offusqué et blâma Jo pour sa méprise. Depuis qu'elle sait utiliser un fusil à pompe, cependant, Dean s'abstient de toute remarque sur cette douteuse féminité - et Ellen pouvait lui préparer des tartes. Mais cette fois là, il y avait eu un incendie au RoadHouse et John avait décrété qu'il ne pouvait pas être un poids supplémentaire à Ellen alors qu'elle tentait de redresser son économie.

Bobby était alors aux yeux de Dean, qu'un grincheux avec qui son père s'enfilait quelques bières de temps en temps. Et Dean n'avait pas envie de passer son temps avec lui. Dès que petit Sammy faisait sa sieste l'après midi, il s'était mit en tête d'explorer la maison et avait découvert des sortes de trésors. Du moins, il le cru, car il s'agissait de livre ancien dont il ne comprenait pas un mot et sur lesquelles Bobby avait été strict en lui disant de rien toucher. Boudeur, Dean était allé s'exiler dans une des salles de l'étage. A l'époque, Bobby y entreposait ses manuels de voitures et quelques modèles miniatures. Sans comprendre un mot au langage technique, Dean en fut fasciné et quand Bobby le retrouva il s'était endormi entre un livre sur les voitures automatiques et un autre sur le fonctionnement d'un moteur, serrant une petite voiture bleue dans sa main.

Depuis, Bobby avait fait de cette salle une chambre. La chambre de Dean. Lorsqu'il y vint ce soir là, qu'il se jeta sur le lit, il se sentit enfin chez lui. Les draps en coton avaient aspirées toute sa rancoeur, lui laissant le temps à la nostalgie en voyant la même voiture de son enfance posée sur son chevet. Dean avait toujours été sujet aux cauchemars, mais d'une certaine façon, cette chambre, cet endroit à lui, lui permettait de se mettre en sécurité.

Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui le sauva ce soir là.

Brouillés, il apperçu des yeux jaunes dans l'obscurité de son esprit. Puis un rire strident, tuant. Il imaginait une femme sans visage mais au corps de sa mère, étendue au sol, et Sam agenouillé à coté d'elle, dont les yeux tournaient au jaune en disant "C'est ta faute. Ca a toujours été ta faute!". La lumière devint psychédélique, si bien qu'il dû se cacher le visage. Il sentait une odeur de pourriture, comme celle d'un cadavre, et il ne voulait pas, plus ouvrir les yeux. Il le fit, cependant, en sentant une douce pression sur son bras gauche. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête et qu'il rencontra ces grands yeux bleus, tout s'éteint et la lumière fut agréable, l'odeur lui rappelait les tartes de sa mère. Il ne pouvait quitter ces grands yeux, il avait l'impression que s'il le faisait, un grand malheur allait arriver. Un sourire passa sur son visage et il fut ravi en constatant qu'on le lui rendait. Après quoi, les grands yeux se fermèrent, la main le lâcha, et ce possesseur tourna le dos pour disparaitre, laissant cet esprit parfait, sans trouble, entièrement vide. Il manquait sa couleur à cette toile vierge.

Ce qui l'emmena loin de ses cauchemars, ce fut ça.

Ce fut la première fois que Dean rêva de Castiel.

* * *

Bobby vu Sam partir le lendemain matin, sans un mot, pressé de quitter la maison. Cependant, lorsque l'horloge fini son premier tour de cadrant, il fut surpris de ne pas voir Dean descendre. Il tenta la technique la plus perfide qu'il connaissait. Il hurla du bas des escaliers, comme à un adolescent.

-HEY GAMIN!IL Y A DES TARTES!

Rien que le fait de ne pas avoir de réponse à cette manipulation inquiéta Bobby

Le vieil homme dévala les marches par plus de sûreté jusqu'à la chambre qu'il avait faite pour Dean à l'époque. Après tout, qui sait? Peut être que les encadrements en argents ou les lignes de sel n'avaient pas éloignés le pire. Vu leur métier, il pouvait toujours s'inquiéter. A la lumière des derniers évènements, Bobby se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais fait la moindre protection contre les Angelis ou les Rayons, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils n'étaient pour lui que des hommes se battant pour un rien. Enfin, des humains avec une grande influence qui pouvait les trouver n'importe où.

Evidemment, c'était avant qu'il ne se rende compte que son fusil ne lui servirait peut être à rien si l'homme au trench-coat revenait devant sa porte.

Sauf si celui-ci était venu dans la chambre de Dean sans passer par là.

Par décence, il frappa d'abord, mais n'eut aucune réponse.

Sans se faire prier, il entra et poussa un soupire de soulagement en voyant que l'idiot dont il était le tuteur dormait comme un loir sur son lit. Il semblait agiter par les simples mouvements d'un sommeil perturbé, mais vu ce que passait ce garçon la plupart du temps, ces mouvements ne pouvaient pas être mauvais présages s'il arrivait à rester endormis.

A condition que son sommeil n'ait pas été affecté par quoi que ce soit.

Bobby n'était pourtant pas du genre à s'inquiéter pour un rien. Mais à l'inverse de Dean, il craignait pour la suite des événements. Dean ne voyait que cet homme au trench-coat et sa passion pour ce bracelet, il ne voulait pas voir au delà. Si bien qu'à chaque fois qu'ils en parlaient par exemple, les Rayons ne devenaient jamais une discussion principale.

Toujours la préoccupation sur ce bracelet qui au final, devenait non plus l'obsession de ce Castiel, mais bien celle de Dean. Enfin, il pouvait peu l'en blâmer, Dean avait vécu le tout de l'intérieur et le recul était plus dur à prendre à partir de ce moment là.

Ces quelques réflexions furent peut être la raison pour laquelle Bobby s'arrêta dans son geste pour réveiller Dean "à la dure". Pour une fois, Dean dormait du sommeil du juste. Pour une fois, il avait autre chose à penser que la culpabilité qui le rongeait et qu'il cachait tant bien que mal.

Et si pour une fois Dean arrivait à dormir parce qu'il le pouvait?

Ni plus, ni moins.

Par un élan paternel qui n'était pas celui que son instinct de chasseur lui disait, Bobby retourna sur ses pas et ferma la porte afin de laisser Dean dormir.

Ce qui n'était absolument pas une bonne idée.

Dean ne préférera jamais savoir qu'il aurait pu avoir le réveil brutal de son presque père à celui qui le poussa hors de ses songes, vides, froids, abandonnés. Certes - Il y avait pire que de se faire réveiller par du Led Zepplin. Certes. Il y avait aussi mieux que de se réveiller parce qu'il venait de recevoir ce message.

Ronchon d'entendre_ Ramble On_, Dean avait juste prit son téléphone, sortait lentement de ses rêves beaucoup plus apaisé qu'à l'usage malgré la panique constante.

Mais dès que ses yeux endormis se posèrent sur le nom du destinataire, toutes pensées positives lui furent arracher aussi violemment que l'était l'arrivé de l'air dans les poumons d'un nouveau né.

Oui, il aurait préféré se faire réveiller par Bobby. Ou même savoir que Castiel était en fait dans sa chambre à ce moment là. Peut être que ça aurait été mieux si il avait été là.

En venir à espérer qu'il était là était bien le degré de désespoir dans lequel était Dean.

Il aurait peut être réagit autrement qu'en éclatant son téléphone contre le mur.

"_**De: A.**_

_**Quartier de Raquia - Attaques étranges - Pas encore répertorié par les Autres.**_

_**Parfaite première mission, Winchester.**_"


End file.
